The Unknown
by Mikigotagun
Summary: After Edward defeated Father he thought his worries were over till he catches the eye of a deranged stalker.
1. Chapter 1

AN: In the past few months I've learned a lot I've learned that life is short and what you do with it is up to you and I've also learned that there are unknown things that happen in life that you can't control but just maybe you can figure it out and change them. This story is about the unknown things you face and the stuggles and figuring them out and changing them. (Oh and FYI about my one shot 'You have two choices' I didn't make Scott up he's based on a real person.) This story has another real life situation that happened, all my villains are based on actual people.

The Unknown

Edward and Al were recovering from defeating father and now that Al had his body back they were enjoying their time in the hospital recuperating. Al was feeling stronger now and they both were looking forward to going home _'Home'_ Edward thought _'I never really thought about calling it home before but that's what it is. Home is where family is and Granny, Winry and Den are the only family Al and I have now.' _

"Brother! Guess what?" Edward's attention was draw back from the daze he was in starring out the window to his little brothers smiling face as he wheeled his wheelchair in through the door. Turning from the window Edward smiled at him "Uh, let's see" Edward said putting his hand to his chin "The Colonel's paying us hazard pay?"

Al laughed "Maybe he'll charge us a recovery fee for getting my body back." As they both chuckled a familiar voice was heard.

"Boy you two have a warped sense of humor but I never thought of a recovery fee." He walked into the room with a smirk on his face turning to Hawkeye behind him "Lieutenant make a note that I need to charge the Elric's five hundred and twenty cens for a recovery fee." He gave Edward a sly look "I'll get that money back you borrowed off me one way or the other."

Edward belly laughed "Keep dreamin'." Then he got a serious look as he walked over and waved his hand in front of Mustang's face "So the philosopher's stone gave you your sight back huh?"

Mustang smiled "Yes and it also cured Havoc."

Edward dropped his hand and slightly smiled at Mustang "Well then I guess our journey's over then Colonel." He turned to Al then back to Mustang "We'd like to go home for a while."

"Certainly Fullmetal you two deserve a long vacation." Mustang said turning to Hawkeye "Don't they Lieutenant?"

She nodded slightly the white bandage that covered her neck where it was cut still was still wrapped snuggly "Yes sir."

He turned to Edward and stuck his hand out "You are still the most stubborn, obnoxious brat I know, but without you we would have lost this fight Fullmetal."

Edward took his hand "Well I guess I should say you're the most arrogant, ego-manic that I know and I was glad for your help Colonel."

"A lot of help I was being blind and all." Looking at Edward Mustang didn't want to tell him but he had to "Edward we don't know what happened to your father after the fight. Armstrong said he informed him you and Al were in the hospital then he disappeared."

Edward looked at the window and slightly smiled "I know where the old fool went." Al was surprised "Wow Ed you didn't refer to him as a bastard this time."

"Yeah, well Al I learned a lot about him the short time I spent with him." Edward had learned that their father had given up his life with them to save Amestris from Father. He spent all his time planning a counter attack for the fight they had just fought. Now he understood why he had left he didn't have to like it but he looked at his father differently now knowing it "I found out he wasn't the person I expected him to be."

Al knew this was a big change for Edward and he looked up to his brother more now. Knowing the hatred Edward had for their father all his life Al was shocked by the way Edward had changed his mind about their dad but he was happy he did.

Edward turned back to Al "So what was I suppose too guess little brother?"

Al remembered now what he was going to tell Edward "Oh yeah the doctor said my muscles are getting stronger so I can start on a cane tomorrow" smiling at his older brother "That means I'll be out of here in a couple of days." Then Al got a funny look on his face and grabbed his stomach and Edward heard gurgling noises coming from it "Hey Al have you ate today?"

"Is that what that is?" Al laughed rubbing his stomach "It's been so long since I've been able to eat I forget sometimes."

Turning to walk out Mustang smiled a sly smile "If I have anything else for you Fullmetal I'll let you know." Staring at Edward knowing Edward couldn't do alchemy anymore "You can still kick someone's ass right?"

"Yeah, Yeah" Edward said annoyed.

"Good I may have a few things for you to check out later, but first go home and take some time off and let your brother heal." He turned to walk out the door and waved over his shoulder "Glad to see you got the arm back." Then he left the room leaving the two brothers to rest up and Al to eat the food that was on his tray.

Al sat on his bed and pulled the tray towards him and looking at his brother "Thank you brother" he said softly knowing what Edward had given up to get his body back. Edward was a brilliant alchemist and Al knew that giving up his alchemy was like losing part of himself and Al felt and knew the love his brother had for him.

Edward looked towards the window "You idiot I made a promise and I told you there was nothing I wouldn't give to get your body back and I meant it Al. You're my little brother and that's what brothers do." Without saying another word or letting Al answer him Edward laid down and turned towards the window "Now eat something."

Al knew there wasn't anything more that needed to be said between them. He wondered now what they were going to do when they got home and smiling a slight smile at his brothers back he began to scarf down the food on the tray '_Oh my gosh I forgot how awesome food was._' He thought savoring every bite.

Edward laid there and listened to his brother scarfing down the food and laughed to himself _'If he thinks that's good wait till he gets a piece of Winry's apple pie.'_ Edward's eyes widened some '_CRAP! Winry, I need to call her and tell her what's happened she's probably worried sick_.' Softening his eyes _'I'll call her later right now I like the peace and quiet_.' He closed his eyes for a few minutes and dozed off into a deep sleep not knowing he was more tired than he thought.

The next morning Edward opened his eyes slowly wondering how long he had slept. Rolling over he saw Al sitting up in bed staring into space "Al" he said sitting up but Al didn't look at him "AL!" Al's head shot to the side as he looked at Edward "What's the matter? Why are you staring into space?"

Al didn't know if he wanted to tell Ed but he knew Edward would figure it out and Edward did "You haven't been sleeping have you?"

Al's head lowered "I've only been able to sleep little bits at a time brother." Sitting up on his bed Edward slightly smiled "That's to be expected Al. Your body has to get used to sleeping again."

Al sat up "You think that's all it is brother?" Edward smiled and got out of bed and walked over to him "Sure Al " he helped Al lie back against the pillows and he sat on the edge of the bed "Now try to get some sleep okay because we have a long trip to get home."

Sitting next to Al's bed Edward still felt the fatigue of the fight with Father. His muscles ached and he was completely drained due to the mental stress of getting Al's body back. Looking down at his hands and forming them into fists he quietly clapped his hands together then spread them apart and stared at them again looking over at Al '_It was all worth it'_ he cracked a sideways grin and got up to go call Winry.

As he dialed the phone he wondered what he was going to say then he thought the truth was best. The other end of the phone started to ring and then she answered "Rockbell Automail and prosthetics." Her voice gave him a slight comfort when he heard it.

"W-Winry it's me." He said softly.

"E-Ed" she breathed a sigh of relief hearing his voice "Are you and Al okay?"

Edward lowered his head "Uh…Yeah were fine."

Winry wanted to know how everything had turned out and she knew Edward sounded tired "Y-You stopped them right Ed." There was a pause then silence for a few seconds as he slightly smiled at her worry.

"Yeah Winry we stopped them" He wanted to tell her about Al but he wanted her to see it for herself "We'll be on the Friday train."

He could hear the excitement in her voice "Your coming home then?"

"Yes" he answered softly "And I have a surprise for you that you'll cry tears of joy over."

"I'll make and apple pie then. No two apple pies." She was so excited and he left her wondering what this surprise was.

"Okay Winry then we'll see you on Tuesday then." Edward smiled at the thought of apple pie waiting.

"Alright then Ed I'll see you guys Tuesday" She smiled a huge smile knowing they were finally coming home and she was hoping they would stay for a while.

Edward hung the phone up and wondered how he was going to explain to Winry that he had his arm back '_Oh I'm sure she'll be happy'_ he looked down 'Hell, _she's still got the leg'_ he smiled walking back to the room. He opened the door slowly to find Al sleeping. Well he thought he was sleeping till he went to sit on his bed.

"Brother" Al whispered "Did you tell Winry?" Edward jumped and turned to face him "Shit Al you scared the crap out of me I thought you were sleeping."

Al lowered his eyes but smiled to himself that he scared his brother "Sorry brother."

Edward got frustrated "No I didn't tell her." Then he thought about it and he actually didn't know how to tell her everything that went on "I thought I'd wait and let her see." How was he going to tell her Al sacrificed himself so he could get his arm back then he went postal and kicked the shit out of the Father of the homunculi. Then if that wasn't enough he sacrificed his alchemy and got Al's body back _'Hell, she's a smart girl she'll take one look at us and figure it out.'_

Friday morning arrived and Major Armstrong came to accompany the boys to the train station. "I'm telling you boys it's going to get awfully boring without you two around."

Edward smiled "I'm sure you'll manage Major." As he turned to board the train two massive muscular arms grabbed him and squeezed as a shirt flew in the air "I'M SURLY GOING TO MISS YOUR SPUNK AND PERSISTANCE EDWARD ELRIC!"

"MAJOR! I CAN'T BREATH!" he struggled to get free "AND CAN YOU NOT RUB YOUR CHEST ON MEEEE!" Major Armstrong let Edward go and turned to Alphonse.

'_Pleeeease no Major'_ Al thought standing there closing his eyes bracing for the hug but the Major patted his head "Alphonse Elric you are not strong enough yet" He pumped is muscular bicep in Al's face "For one of my muscular hugs that has been passed down in the Armstrong line for generations." Felling a sense of relief Al sighed "Uh….Well maybe next time Major?" smiling a cheesy smile he looked at Edward and rolled his eyes and thought '_Whew.'_

Edward and Al boarded the train and as they sat back and waved to the Major as it began to roll down the tracks away from the station. A few minutes later Edward looked out the window to see Central disappearing in the distance _'Well there it goes. We won't be seeing Central for a_ _while.'_ He sat back and smiled at Al "Well now were on our way home Al."

Al lowered his head "I never thought this day would come Ed" Lifting his head to look at his brother "We've been through a lot these past years and now it's over."

"I know Al I still can't wrap my head around the whole thing" he smiled "But we did make a lot of interesting friends." Thinking back to all the people they had met along the way Ed sat back and nestled into the seat and yawned "Now I'm going to get some shut eye before I have to deal with Winry and her million questions."

Al smiled "Alright brother" and watching Edward close his eyes Al turned his head to look out the window and watch the countryside go by. As he sat there wondering about what Edward had sacrificed he remembered all that they had both sacrificed through the years. As the train slowly rocked back and forth it rocked him to sleep like his mother rocking his cradle when he was younger.

Edward awoke a few hours later to see his younger sibling finally sleeping and he stared towards the window not making a sound. '_Good he's finally asleep maybe his body just tired out for now.' _Edward went into a deep thought as he watched the scenery go by. Being an alchemist he always knew what their plan was to fight for the people and get their bodies back but know it was unknown. He didn't know what to expect this was something new for him not being able to do alchemy would take some getting used to. _'I hate the unknown, not knowing what's coming next. I'm sure my future holds something in it but right now I can't tell what that is.' _He glanced at Al _'I've accomplished my goal to get my brother's body back and that's all that matters'_ reaching his hand down to his left leg he moved it back and forth _'I've still got one reminder of this whole thing.' _ It was stiff because he hadn't taken care of it or oiled it in a while and he knew what Winry's first words were going to be after she clocked him with a wrench _'You never take care of my precious automail you alchemy freak. I don't know why I even bother.'_ He chuckled to himself '_Ah Winry, you always have a way of keeping me on my toes.'_ He found himself thinking about her smile and the way her hair smelled. Then the way she was always there for him no matter what the situation, he cringed at the thought of making her cry. _'But….But I promised the next time I made her cry they would be tears of joy_.' He looked back to Al '_Now Winry I will keep that promise.'_

Al opened his eyes to see Edward staring out the window in deep thought '_He looks like he's thinking about something special and I don't want to disturb him_.' Looking at his brother's face again Al was amazed '_Wow he actually looks relaxed_.' So closing his eyes again Al tried to get some more sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown Chap.2

Resembool was a sight for sore eyes as Edward and Al departed off the train. Inhaling deeply the clean fresh air and listening to the peacefulness of the town. Grabbing his suitcase and turning to Al Edward smiled "Well are you ready?"

Al moved his hair out of his face "Brother I really need a haircut" looking at Edward "Long hair looks good on you but I like my hair short." Edward looked around and found a barber shop and entering Al sat in the chair as the man cut off the hair he had accumulated in the portal about fifteen minutes later and his head feeling lighter Al smiled as he looked in the mirror "I like it thank you very much." The man held out his hand "That'll be twenty cens." Al put his hand in his pocket and came up empty then he looked at Edward "Uh….brother."

Edward reached in his pocket and pulled the money out and paid the guy then turning to Al "Are you ready now?" Edward asked walking out the door and Al followed him to the road.

Al leaned on his cane "Yeah let's get going." Following his brother as he started to walk down the road it was about a half hour later Al found himself sitting on the small brick wall that lined the road as Edward asked him if he wanted him to carry him and Al declined telling him to go ahead. Edward smiled and sighed telling his younger sibling "Nope we left home together and that's how we'll return."

As Al stood up and they began to walk they talked about all the friends they made and even discussed Mei. Edward teased his brother about becoming the next prince of Xing but when Al mentioned what would happen between Edward and Winry, Edward stopped in his tracks seeing the house come into view. He really didn't know what the future would hold but he did know that he had developed feelings for Winry over the years but he had shoved them down because of their search for their bodies. This was new territory for Edward and he really didn't know if he could finally let those feelings come to the surface just yet.

Walking up to the house Den was on the porch as the dog looked up Al yelled "Den we're home boy." The dog got excited and ran over to Al.

Winry was sitting in the kitchen when she heard Den barking "What's he barking at now?" She got up and walked to the door that's when she heard Al yelling "Stop Den that tickles." Winry heard that and wondered what he meant by that tickles as she walked to the front door and opened it. She stepped out on the porch and saw Edward standing with his hand on his hip and Al as he stood up and smiled at her _'Oh my gosh! Al has his BODY!' _ Before she knew it she began to cry then she ran at them and threw her arms around both their necks and knocked them to the ground waiting a few seconds wanting to hug them both she leaned up with tears streaming down her face "Dummies welcome home."

"Thanks" Edward smiled and Al looked up laughing "Good to be back." she continued to stare at them then she stood up and she and Edward helped Al up.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked hugging both their neck's again.

Al smiled at Edward as she hugged tighter "No this body has to get used to combat again right brother?"

Edward trying to get out of Winry's grasp "Yeah. Combat. You're absolutely right Al." he wheezed out as he slipped from her grasp and limped a few feet away.

Winry noticed his leg "Edward what's wrong with your leg?" then she glanced at his hand and noticed it wasn't automail "EDWARD!" she ran over and grabbed his hand and pushing his sleeve up she touched his arm "Y-Your arm it's not automail anymore."

Edward flinched a little at her touch on his arm then smiled "_Yeeeah,_ I kind of got my arm back." She looked up into his eyes "But your limping didn't you get your leg back."

He lowered his gaze "No" but then he looked up and smiled "I had to keep something for you to work on right?"

Winry slightly smiled and dropped her gaze "Yeah, I guess you did huh?" She wondered what had happened that he didn't get his leg back. She looked up at him "Well then come inside and tell me all about it while I bake an apple pie for you guys."

Both their eyes widened "APPLE PIE?" They both asked and Al began to drool that was something he had on the top of his food list to try when he got his body back. They both turned and followed her into the house and after getting settled in their room they both walked into the kitchen seeing Winry hard at work pealing apples and cutting them up. Edward and Al sat at the table and told her every detail of their fight with Father.

"So that's why we all passed out and it felt like we were in darkness?" She asked remembering that day it had scared her really bad. "So we were almost sacrificed to make a philosophers stone?"

Al smiled "Yeah but our dad had set up a reverse transmutation circle that returned all the citizens souls back to their bodies."

Just then Winry swung around and knocked a vase off the sink and broke it "OH NO! That's the vase grandpa gave granny." She picked the pieces up and walked over to Edward and sat them in front of him "Can you fix it Ed?"

"Sure" he smiled then before he remembered he clapped his hands together then he stopped and looking up at her the smile disappeared as he reached down and pushed the pieces towards Al "Go for it Al." Edward stood up and turned to walk out "I'm gonna go chop some firewood."

Winry looked at Al confused "How come he didn't fix it?" Al put the pieces in front of him and clapped his hands together and placed them over the vase as it went back together the he picked it up and before handing it to Winry "Brother can't do alchemy anymore. He gave up his portal to get my body back."

Winry was shocked at first "B-But he's such a brilliant alchemist Al." she looked out the kitchen window at Edward chopping wood "Alchemy was a deep part of him." She then looked at Al "But I guess you were more important than that." she smiled a huge smile at Al "He said he would do anything to get you back."

"Yes, but Winry alchemy is all Edward knows. Well, that and martial arts. So what is he going to do now? I'm afraid he'll fall into some kind of depression or something." Al's head lowered.

Winry knew Edward wouldn't do that and he gave his alchemy up to save Al "Don't think like that Al. Edward knew what he was doing when he did it so don't think it's going to bring him down." She put her hand on Al's shoulder "He got you back and that's all he ever wanted to do." She turned and put the pie in the oven and walked to the back door as she walked out to where he was he knew she was behind him as he chopped the last piece "Hey" he said turning around to face her and seeing the long face she had he knew Al had told her.

"Edward" she said softly "Al told me what you did. Giving up your portal was a great sacrifice." She thought for a minute "Is that right?"

He walked up to her "Yeah you got it right" he smiled "But it was worth it I have my brother back." He knew Al felt bad but he didn't really care about the alchemy right now he'd figure something else out later it would just take a little research _'Listen to me I'm already trying to compensate for it'_ He sighed "Winry I'm completely hopeless." He started picking up firewood and started limping towards the house.

"Edward when you put that up I want you to let me look at your leg." She ordered him "I'll meet you downstairs."

His eyes widened at her ordering him but then he realized she was just looking out for his well-being and her automail so he turned and smiled at her "Alright Winry I'll see you in a few minutes."

Putting the firewood next to the fire place he stood up and sighed as he turned and looked at the door to the basement '_Well shit I better get this over with' _he thought walking to the door. As he descended the stairs into the basement he saw her standing there with her back to him '_Wow she sure has grown up these_ _past years'_ he thought looking her up and down. Winry turned to see him staring at what she could only figure was her ass and she blushed some "Edward" His eyes shot up to hers "Yeah" as he shook his head.

She pointed to his pants "Drop them and climb up here so I can see the damage."

He felt a little awkward dropping his pants this time '_What the hell? I've done this millions of times'_ Finally getting his belt undone he dropped them and climbed on the table as she began to examine his leg. _'Wow it feels good to lay down I'm still exhausted from the trip' _He lay there thinking as the feel of her hands on his upper leg sent shockwaves through him. As she began to bitch at him about how he never took care of his automail he turned his head to the side and muttered an occasional "Yep."

She began oiling and tightening the bolts then she asked him a question but she got no answer and as she leaned closer to his face she heard slight snoring. Pulling the hair back that was draped over his eyes she smiled slightly as he moved his hand to his stomach "Oh Ed what am I going to do with you?" Knowing he was probably exhausted and this was probably the first time he wasn't wondering where they had to go next to get a lead on that stupid philosophers stone. She reached over and grabbed a light blanket and covered him up and leaning over she kissed his forehead "Pleasant dreams Edward." He reached up and grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she stood there looking down at him after a few seconds she moved her hand and placed his under the covers and she walked up the stairs to the kitchen. She walked to the living room and saw Pinako standing in the doorway staring at Al as he slept on the couch.

"Well I'll be damned. Edward did it didn't he?" She smiled and walked over to Al putting her hand on his head "He got Al's body back."

Winry smiled slightly "Yeah" lowering her gaze "He paid a huge price too granny."

Pinako turned and looked past Winry to see Edward standing at the basement door "Ed it's good to see you." She started to walk towards him and he smiled slightly "Good to see you too granny."

She looked at his arm "You got your arm back" she glanced down "But what about the leg?"

He sighed then smiled a sideways grin "I had to keep the leg so you and Winry would keep me as a customer."

"Awww, Ed we would have taken care of you either way you damn fool." Walking over to the door she looked back at Al sleeping "So how is he adjusting?"

"It's been ruff for him to sleep" Edward said walking over and grabbing a blanket and covering Al.

Winry smiled "He looks like he's having no trouble now."

Al's mouth was hanging open and a little drool was streaming down his cheek "Yeah I guess not" Edward chuckled.

"Oh no" Winry turned and ran to the kitchen reaching the stove she grabbed the door and opened it pulling the pie out "Ahh. Ow, Owww" she turned and set the pie on the table. Edward ran in and grabbed her hand, turned the cold water on and stuck it under the stream "You idiot why didn't you use a towel?"

"I…Uh" She felt his hand on hers and both of them looked at each other. He had a worried look in his eyes and she felt the warmth of his hand and she blushed. He held onto her hand a little longer than he had too as he ran the cold water over it then turning around he picked up a towel and dried her hand. His touch was soft as he patted it dry and still holding her hand he looked into her eyes "Winry you have to be more careful." She had a strange feeling that came over her, she got weak in the knees and they started to shake some as she looked into his amber eyes "I will Edward." He stood there and stared into her eyes as his face began to move closer to hers '_Ahhh, he's going to kiss me'_ so she closed her eyes to prepare for is lips to meet hers when Pinako walked through the door "That damn brother of yours is sawing logs now Ed."

Edward's head jerked back as he shook off the trance he was just in "W-What?" he turned to Pinako and Winry's eyes shot open '_Great fricken timing granny I've_ _waited how long for him to make a move'_ she sighed '_Well this will probably_ never _happen again_' she pulled her hand gently away "Thanks Ed but I got it from here." He seemed like he didn't want to let it go "Are you sure Winry?" she smiled a huge bright smile at him "Yeah."

"Well Ed it's getting late so leave Al on the couch and let's all get some shut eye." Pinako yawned "I've had a long walk and I'm tired so goodnight you two." She turned and walked to the door stopping to look over her shoulder "It's good to have you two here I hope you plan on staying awhile this time."

"Yes granny we will" Edward smiled then when she left the room he stared at Winry as she tended to her hand. He couldn't understand why he found her so different now. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked walking over and looking over her shoulder. She felt his breath on her ear and it was warm and stirred her inside as she closed her eyes for a second to gather her thoughts "Edward you have a knack for looking over my shoulder while I'm doing something." She turned and stared him square in the eyes "Why is that?"

He got a little defensive "WELL THEN FINE I WON"T WORRY ABOUT YOU THEN." He turned and went to walk off but she grabbed his hand and he turned to face her "WHAT?" he asked annoyed.

"Thank you Ed for always caring." She said softly.

He was caught off guard by that "Uh. Yeah. Um. Your welcome." She then lifted up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek as he blushed bright red in his cheeks. "What was that for?" he asked turning to her.

"For just being you Ed." She blushed pink in her cheeks then cleared her throat "You look tired, why don't you go get some sleep." He put his hand to his cheek and cracked a sideways grin "Yeah I think I will goodnight Winry." As he walked to the stairs he couldn't believe she had kissed his cheek not that he was complaining he actually liked it. Getting into bed that night he thought about what would happen if he and Winry got together he hadn't thought about it before but it was seriously on his mind now. He knew that his feelings for her were strong and he knew he would have to let them out a little at a time because if he let them all out at once the situation and maybe himself would just explode '_I think I'll just sleep on it'_ he thought covering up and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Unknown Chap.3

As Winry sat at the kitchen table that night after he went to bed she couldn't believe it herself that she kissed his cheek '_What was I thinking? He probably_ _thinks I've completely lost my mind_.' She pulled her hands up and placed her chin in them as she stared at the pie cooling on the table '_Why does he make me feel_ _this way?_' she thought as she sat there and pondered the idea that haunted her a year ago _'Could I actually be falling for him? Do I actually love him?_' She stood up and decided it was time to get some sleep. Maybe she was just over tired and the excitement of them being home just threw her emotions into overdrive. She checked on Al and made sure he was covered on the couch then she started up the stairs. Stopping in front of Edward's room she opened the door and went in to check on him. Sitting on the edge of the bed she stared down at his sleeping face for a few seconds then she got up and pulled the cover over him and leaned down and kissed his cheek again "Goodnight Edward. Welcome home and I'm glad your back because I've missed you very much you crazy alchemy freak."

Edward cracked a sideways grin "I've missed you too you overbearing gear head." Turning his head he stared up at her "Winry" he thought for a minute then closed his eyes and slightly smiled "We'll talk later" he softly whispered. She stared down at him for a minute wondering what he meant then she got up and walked to the door and just before she walked out he sat up "Winry!" his gazed dropped "Thank you for always being there. I know I never said I appreciated you enough and I'm sorry."

She felt flattered she knew for him to say something like that was hard for him and smiling a huge smile at him "Thanks Ed that means a lot." Then she closed the door and walked to her room wondering if they had just made a major breakthrough in their friendship. She knew he had always appreciated her but to hear him say it meant more to her than anything. She fell asleep that night with a huge smile on her face and a warm feeling in her heart and she also knew the answer to her question now…..Yes she was falling for him more than ever.

The next day Edward accompanied Winry to town to the grocery store. While in town he met up with a man he hadn't seen for five years. Luke used to be a friend of Hohenhiem and when their father left Edward and Al used to visit with Luke to borrow alchemy books from him. "Well I'll be damned Edward Elric is that you?" he asked rolling his wheelchair into the store.

Edward turned around and noticed that the old man had gone downhill in the last five years. He was now confined to a wheelchair and his right side was partially paralyzed but Edward was glad to see him "Luke, Hey is that you?" He walked over to the old guy and smiled at him.

Luke looked Edward up and down "You've grown into a fine young man Ed." He winked at Edward and looked at Winry "Your very popular with the ladies too I see."

Edward looked at Winry then back to Luke "Oh Winry she just a friend." Luke hated to tell Edward but it was written all over his face when he looked at her "Well she might be that now but I know what I see and believe me boy you don't know it yet but you got it bad." He looked over at Winry as she turned to catch a glimpse of Edward "And so does she." Luke knew everything about everybody in Resembool he was like that person that sits in the shadows and watches everyone. Rolling to the window he motioned for Edward to follow him as he looked out and pointed to a boy and a girl walking down the road "You see those two Bobby is so in love with Cherrie but he can't get up the nerve to tell her yet so he follows her around like a love sick puppy all day."

He turned to two other people "Watch this it happens every other day. John will drop a flower in the same place just as Susan walks by." He laughed "She'll pick it up and try to hand it back to him only to have him tell her she can keep it." Edward watched the little motions play out between John and Susan and Rick was right she walked away with the flower. Turning to Edward he looked at Winry "I know that girl is for you I've known it since you were kids. She's the only one that can put up with your shenanigans and you're leaving all the time." He motioned for Edward to lean closer and when he did Luke whispered "You need to marry that one son. Don't let her get away she's been waiting too long somebody will snatch her up." He winked at Edward "Maybe I will you dumbass if you don't."

Edward smiled staring at Winry as she turned and gave him a bright smile "Alright you old coot eyes off the prize I get what you're saying." He turned to go back over by Winry "I'll see you later Luke." Winry picked up her bag of groceries and started to walk out as Luke waved his hand for Edward to follow her. Outside Edward walked up next to her and took the bag of groceries "Here I'll take those." Winry handed him the bag thankfully because it was heavy and bulky and she couldn't really fit her arms comfortably around it "Thanks Ed."

He turned his head "No problem" as they walked home they got into a conversation about Luke and how Edward knew him. They passed the cemetery and stopped to visit their parents. Pinako had Hohenhiem buried next to Trisha when he came home and passed away in front of her grave last month. Edward stood there and stared at his grave _'I knew the old fool came here' _he thought watching Winry place flowers on her parents graves. Picking the groceries up again as they continued walking home.

After getting to the house Edward went to his room and while he was going through his suitcase he came across a little box '_Oh yeah Winry's earrings she had me hold on to'_ he picked the box up and started downstairs finding her in the kitchen.

"Winry I need to give these back to you." He walked over and handed her the box and as she opened it she was surprised he had actually held on to them this long "E-Ed these are my earrings I gave to you to hold onto. I thought you might have lost them in your fight."

He smiled and turned to walk out of the kitchen "No. You gave them to me to hold on to so I did." Walking out the door he yelled over his shoulder "NOW I'M GIVING THEM BACK!"

Smiling to herself she thought '_Thanks Ed I can't believe you held onto_ _them this_ _whole time'_ holding them to her chest. She then put the box down and opened it and there were eight earrings in the box not just four and a note.

_Winry,_

_I saw these and thought of you. I hope you'll accept them they match your eyes._

_ Ed _

She pulled them out of the box and held them up and admired the beautiful blue sapphires in them '_Oh Edward they are beautiful'_ she thought as she began putting them in her ears then she walked over to the mirror and admired them '_Wow he must have spent a fortune on these' _she thought about it '_I don't think I_ _can accept them. But I don't want to hurt his feelings'_ she thought admiring them more. Just then Edward walked back in the room and he saw her admiring the earrings he bought her "So do you like them?" he smiled as he walked over behind her "I thought they would bring out your eyes."

She turned around to face him "Edward they must have cost a fortune I-I- don't think I can keep them."

He turned and started to walk back out "I didn't care how much they cost I bought them for you. So now you have to keep them because I already given them to you."

'_Ahhh, his logic sometimes makes no sense'_ Staring back in the mirror she slightly smiled _'They are beautiful though so does this mean he won't take them back even if I offered.' _

Al walked in the kitchen with his face covered in apple pie crumbs "I have to say Winry that pie was delicious." Winry took one look at him and burst out laughing "You ate the whole pie Al?" He shrugged his shoulders and grinned "I couldn't help myself." Than he noticed the earrings "I see Brother gave you the earrings he bought for you."

She lowered her head "Yeah I don't know if I can keep them though." Al walked over by her "He bought those before we fought Father. I guess he really wanted you to have them so to give them back would just upset him."

Winry looked in the mirror again "Yeah I guess your right I wouldn't want to upset him right now since_ you_ ate all the pie."

Al cringed at the thought of how Edward was going to blow finding out all the pie was gone "Can we make another one? FAST!"

Pinako walked into the kitchen and got a look at Al's face and smiled "I see you tried the apple pie Al so how was it?" Al smiled holding up the empty pan "Oh it was great I think I could eat another one."

"Awww you ate the whole pie?" she frowned then grinned at him "Well it's good to see you eating again."

Just as she said that Edward walked through the door "Hey Winry didn't you make a pie?" He looked at Al and the empty pie pan "SHIT AL YOU ATE THE WHOLE PIE?" '_Daaaaaamn it!'_ he tried to control himself knowing that this was Al's first apple pie. Al feeling bad he ate the whole pie "Sorry brother."

Edward calmed down then smiled "It's alright Al I guess you _really_ liked it huh?"

Al shook his head yes vigorously and all four of them laughed. As Edward watched Winry laugh Luke's words kept echoing in his head '_You need to marry that one son. Don't let her get away she's been waiting too long.'_ He felt a warm feeling inside him as he smiled to himself realizing that Luke might have been right about him having it bad or maybe he was finally figuring out his feelings he didn't know because this was unknown territory for him. He put his hand to his chin '_Love? I don't even know what it is. I just know when I get near her I get a strange feeling and I feel awkward like I can't concentrate or focus on anything' _as he stood there in heavy thought he was brought back out of his daze by Winry "EDWARD! Did you hear a word I said?"

"W-What?" he shook his head getting annoyed at himself "No Winry I have a lot of other things on my mind at this moment." Turning to walk out he knew he had left her not knowing what he meant.

Winry got a confused look on her face '_What the hell's wrong with him?'_ she thought watching him slam out the front door.

Al walked outside and saw Edward sitting on the edge of the porch "Brother, are you okay?" He stood next to Edward leaning on the rail.

Edward shook his head "I don't know Al these past few days of just sitting around have got me fidgety." He looked up at Al with a sly look "Do you want to try some sparing?"

Al looked out at the yard "Only if we take it slow brother. I just got rid of the cane." Edward jumped up and stretched "Great we'll practice your balancing first then." Al would do just about anything to keep a smile on his brother's face. He knew this was hard for Edward not being able to do alchemy so if sparing with him helped then he would do it and it would help with getting himself back in shape.

Pinako watched from the window as the guy's started sparing. As she watched Edward help Al with his balancing Winry walked up behind her "Granny I think Ed's getting bored being here." Pinako pointed out the window "Well I think he's got something to keep him busy for a while." She turned and smiling at Winry "You know Ed he's not going to stop till Al's in peak condition again."

Winry wanted him to stay around but if it was going to make him edgy and cranky she didn't want that and knowing Edward the way she did it wouldn't be long till he would find something to get into. She watched as Edward and Al spared and she noticed the time and patience Ed had with his brother. She wondered if teaching martial arts would be something he'd want to do _'It would keep him busy.'_ And he was also damn good at it '_Maybe I'll mention it to him later'_ she went over to the counter and began peeling apples for the two pies she was going to bake.

Al came into the house out of breath and sweaty Winry turned to him "Where's Ed?" Al smiled and pointed to the door "He's taking a shower outside where he rigged the hose up."

Winry got a puzzled look "He's taking a shower outside?" Al laughed "Don't worry Winry he has his boxers on." She breathed a sigh of relief thinking this would be a good time to talk to him about teaching martial arts. She took off her apron and walked outside then she heard the water running as she walked around the corner of the house. That's when she saw him standing there with water running down him and she got a strange feeling standing there staring at him '_My gosh_ _he's grown up A LOT'_ she stood there and stared at him nibbling her lower lip and looking him up and down.

He opened his eyes and saw her standing there "You see something you like Winry." He laughed to himself startling her as he said it.

She jumped and began to fidget "I….Uh….well" her cheeks turned bright red as turned around quickly "I-I'm Sorry." Reaching down and turning the water off he smiled "It's alright Winry." He grabbed his towel and started drying his hair "Did you need something."

She took a deep breath and just spit it out "Edward I think you should teach martial arts to people." He stopped and took the towel off his head "What the hell are you talking about?"

Turning around and trying not to let her eyes wonder his body "Your great at it and it would give you something to do." She flashed him a semi-smile.

He got a little annoyed at her "So now you think I need something to do?" he turned and threw the towel over the fence "When I need your help Winry to find something to do trust me I'll figure it out myself." He turned and walked off wondering why he had just said that to her '_She's only trying to help you idiot.'_ She yelled after him but he kept walking straight into the house and up the stairs to his room and he shut the door.

He took his clothes out of the drawer and started getting dressed. Then he looked down and realized her had put on his black pants and tank top black T- shirt smiling into the mirror '_Well I guess old habits are hard to break._' Sitting on the bed he realized he had probably just hurt Winry's feelings. But the past few days had been hard for him and he didn't need anyone's help trying to figure out what to do. He laid back on the bed and realized that it was getting to him not being able to do alchemy. He laid there for a few hours till the sun went down and thought '_I need to go talk to her and_ _tell her it wasn't her I was mad at'_ he thought then he sat there trying to figure out how to do that because being subtle wasn't his best quality.


	4. Chapter 4

The Unknown Chap.4

Throwing his pride out the window he waited till everyone was asleep as he opened his door and walked to her bedroom door. Under the door he saw there was still a light on in her room as he lifted his hand to knock then changed his mind and turning to walk away she opened the door.

"Ed" her eyes lowered "I'm sorry for today I should've just butted out as usual." She went to close her door but he stuck his hand up and stopped it "Winry" he said softly "I should be the one to say I'm sorry." He raised his eyebrow at her "Can we talk?"

She looked at him surprised "Uh…yeah sure" opening the door and moving out of the way she invited him into her room.

Walking through the door he turned to her and stood there staring at the floor "Listen Winry I'm sorry." He then turned and sat on the edge of her bed "I-I-I've really been having a hard time the past couple of days and I don't mean to take it out on you." She walked over and sat next to him on the bed "I can't say that I understand Ed because I don't. Maybe I would understand if one day I couldn't work on automail anymore." He smiled a slight smile at her "Well see you do kind of understand because working on automail is like a part of you the way alchemy was a part of me." They sat there and talked for hours about stupid things and really important things. Winry leaned up against his back while he was telling her stories about his and Al's adventures when he looked back over his shoulder and noticed she had fallen asleep smiling a slight smile he sat there for a while and just let her sleep feeling her leaning against him. Then putting his hands over his shoulders he braced her up as he spun around and caught her laying her gently on the bed. He sat down next to her and raised his hand and gently moved her bangs across her forehead and leaned over her face starring at her lips just for a second the thought crossed his mind to kiss them but he kissed her forehead instead "Goodnight gear head" he whispered as he got up and started to walk out her door. She stirred and smiled in her sleep "Goodnight alchemy freak." She whispered loud enough for him to hear as he shook his head and shut her door.

**Three months later**

Edward was in a surprisingly good mood this morning when he came down the stairs. He had gotten a call from Colonel Mustang that morning and Winry wondered what it was about as Ed entered the kitchen. Al's martial arts had gotten better and he was almost back to prime condition.

"Morning everyone" he said smiling as he walked in and sat at the table. Pinako smiled at him "Well don't you look like the cat that swallowed the canary." Puffing her pipe she leaned back "So Ed what did the Colonel want?"

Winry was busy making breakfast as he began to explain that Mustang wanted him to go to Lior and see how the rebuilding was coming and to check and make sure no sign of Cornello was still around the town.

Winry felt like she was losing him again as she turned around and slammed down the bowl in her hands "Your leaving?" she starred at him waiting for an answer "Winry I'll be back it's not like I'm leaving for good just a couple of weeks and besides I want to check on Rose."

"That's what you say now" she looked over at Al "And Al he's not in any condition to go anywhere yet." Al looked up not knowing what was going on "Sure I am." She got more upset and tears weld in her eyes "NO! You're not Al." then she turned and ran out the back door.

Edward looked confused '_What the hell is up with her?' _He thought standing up and following her out the door. He turned the corner and found her with her arms wrapped around herself as she cried silently.

"Winry what's wrong?" He asked not wanting her to cry _'I hate it when she does that.' _She turned around and starred at him "Why you Ed?" he couldn't understand why she was upset as the tears fell from her eyes more than before.

"Because Winry I'm still in the military even though I'm not an alchemist." He walked closer "What's going on? Why are you being like this? You knew I would only be here awhile before Mustang found something for me to do."

"Why do you want to go check on Rose? What if you figure out you don't want to come back? Here you go again off on another mission leaving us here." She cried harder and a feeling of jealousy fought its way into her gut "I can't do this anymore Ed. I can't wait forever."

He gave her a confusing look "What the hell are you talking about?" he stepped closer.

She looked into his eyes "What if you want to stay with her? I know you like her Ed." Edward was stunned that she had just said that "Are you talking about Rose? Winry were just friends." His eyes widened as he realized what was going on "A-Are you jealous Winry?" She got pissed and clinched her fists at her side "So what if I am?" she stopped realizing she had just told him she was jealous but then she didn't care what she said "You don't even care how I feel. You never have, you just come to get your automail fixed and then your off again not even realizing that I feel like you're leaving me all the time" She swallowed her pride and just blurted "I LOVE YOU EDWARD!"

His eyes widened in shock then softened and flattered she had told him as he put his hand to his face and sighed "Oh Winry." She watched the way he reacted and thought she had just said the wrong thing "SEE NOW I'VE MADE A COMPLETE FOOL OF MYSELF BECAUSE YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME!" She turned to run off but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug "LET ME GO ED!"

As he struggled with her he realized that he had to tell her how he felt "Winry STOP! pleeease." She heard the sincerity in his voice as he held her tighter and whispered in her ear "I do love you." She stopped struggling and pressed herself more into his hug then leaning back he looked into her eyes then his face moved closer and his lips gently met hers. She calmed in his arms and was shocked by the kiss he just laid on her and his confession of love. He leaned back and gave her a sideways grin "You have absolutely nothing to worry about Rose and I are just friends."

Al and Pinako watched from the kitchen window and when Edward kissed Winry Pinako turned to Al "Well it's about time one of them makes a move." Al smiled watching the scene between them "I knew Ed always had feelings for her and it's about time he showed them."

Winry wiped the tears from her eyes "I'm sorry Edward I just had to tell you before you ran off again." Edward smiled a huge smile at her "I'm glad you did at least now I know." Pulling her into another hug he held her for a minute then leaned back again "Winry you make me feel like no one else can and if that's love then I love you too. This is all new to me I've never had to deal with feelings like this before."

She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed his cheek "It's nice to know I'm not the only one dealing with these feelings." They had both just admitted to each other that they were in love with one another but Edward didn't know where this was going to go from here. But Winry was content just knowing he loved her she never thought she would ever hear him say anything like that. He wasn't good with letting his feelings show or talking about them so this was a huge step for him.

Walking back into the house they both felt a huge weight lifted off their shoulders as Winry finished fixing breakfast and everyone ate. After breakfast Edward went upstairs to pack his suitcase and he realized that he had actually confessed his love to someone. Closing his eyes he thought '_Mom I have found someone to love and hopefully I don't screw it up._' Opening his eyes slowly he gazed out the window and sighed _'I don't even know how to love someone_.'

Just then there was a knock at his door "Edward" Winry said softly "Can I come in?" he walked over and opened the door "Sure come on in." Walking into his room she caught a slight scent of his cologne or something that smelled good and she breathed it in deeply and closed her eyes. Edward caught a whiff of her perfume as she walked by him as he turned and shut the door. Turning back to her he walked up behind her "Winry?" She couldn't take it anymore she had come to his room for a reason and she didn't know how he was going to react to it. So she flung herself around and threw her arms around his neck and lip locked him as his eyes widened in shock they quickly softened and sliding his arms around her waist he pulled her closer. In between her breaking kisses "Edward…I….want….you." He didn't know what she meant as he continued kissing her moving to her neck "Want me to what?" he asked in between kissing her neck. She pushed him backwards and he fell on the bed "WINRY WHAT THE-?" She then got on her knees straddling his waist then sat on it and looked into those big amber pools of his "Edward I want you" Leaning down on top of him with her lips inches from his as she reached her hand down and began undoing his belt then she gazed back at him "All of you Ed." He had a million things racing through his mind at this point '_WHAT DO I DO? Do I go for it? I can't believe this is happening. Daaamn she's sexy. I think I'm getting a stiffy. AHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO? I've never done this before.' _ Then she did something that surprised both of them she stuck her hand into his pants and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "WINRY WHAT ARE YOU-" He didn't get to finish as her lips smashed into his and her hand came out of his pants as she moved back and forth on him he couldn't take it anymore and his panic turned to passion as he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto the bed to where he was on top now '_Okay game on girl'_ he thought giving her a sly look as her moved his hand under her skirt and began to feel around as her back arched. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him and pulling his hand out from under her skirt "We can't do this" he said flopping on the bed next to her.

"What? Why not?" she asked rolling over to face him as he lay on his back out of breath staring at the ceiling "Because Winry it's not right." He stared into those big blue eyes of hers "Don't get me wrong I would love to learn this stuff with you." Reaching down to buckle his pants "I just want it to be under the right circumstances." With both of them being virgins Ed thought it was something sacred that needed to be done in a special way, like marriage.

"Ed what is the right circumstance? Shouldn't it be me wanting to give myself to you?" he turned and put his hand on her cheek "Trust me Winry it'll be better to wait." Her gaze lowered and she got a sad look on her face "You don't want me do you?" He hated to see her sad or about to cry and he had to convince her that she was the only one he wanted so before he even thought about it he leaned over and kissed her passionately and parted his lips and slide his tongue into her mouth as he grabbed her waist and laid her back on the bed and laying over her he caressed every part of her body on top of her clothes _'God I want to go_ _underneath but no not right now_.' He thought as she began to do the same on top of his clothes and leaning down to her ear he whispered "You don't know how bad I do want you. But waiting will make it better." She knew now that he wanted her and she sort of understood what he was saying but she always thought if you were in love you should give yourself to that person she thought that was the ultimate unknown between two people. After they finished their make out feel up session both of them lay on Edward's bed out of breath and staring at the ceiling "Winry you're going to be the death of me" He said turning his head and smiling at her.

She turned to look at him "You won't forget me while you're gone will you Ed?" He knew all he had to do was close his eyes because he knew every curve of her body by feel "No Winry I won't forget about you." He leaned up on his elbow and stared down at her "You've given me a lot to think about though."

She snuggled closer to him "When do you leave?" He wrapped his arm around her "Day after tomorrow." She then leaned up on her elbow and gave him a bright smile "Let's see if I can make sure you won't forget me." Pushing him backwards she landed on top of his chest "Are we going to do this all night?" He asked smiling up at her as she gave him a pouty face "Why you don't want to?" cracking a sideways grin and grabbing her ass "Oh no I defiantly want too." He couldn't believe that he had shoved these feelings down for so long but he was glad that he was able to let them out now without any worry of having to hurt her. Winry thought '_He's right we're only sixteen we have plenty of time for the serious stuff. Right now we need to get to know each other and have fun with each other. I know he loves me and that's all that matters right now.' _She knew she could be content with that and later she would be able to give herself to him completely. She realized he was right what if they did do it and she got pregnant at this young age it might ruin their relationship and as long as she waited she didn't want anything to screw this up because right now she was the happiest girl in the world as she lay there in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The Unknown Chap.5

Edward and Al exited the train in Lior and began walking down the street. Al smiled and turned to Ed "I'm hungry brother." Edward smiled at his brother walking towards Rose's house. Al was a little interested in what Edward and Winry were doing in his room for two whole days so he casually asked giving his older brother a sly look "Sooo Ed did you and Winry?" he shrugged his shoulders "You know."

"AL! Nooo!" Edward said shocked his brother would even think that then he stopped in his tracks and remembered their make out session. Putting his hand to his chin he smiled "Althoooough I do know every curve of her body now." He spaced out for a minute in his own little world then shook his head "But seriously no we didn't do THAT!"

Al laughed out loud "I'm sorry I just had to ask because neither one of you came out of your room for two days except to eat and use the bathroom. Granny and I thought maybe you two were getting your grove on."

"AHHHH! GRANNY THOUGHT THAT?" Edward yelled waving his arms in the air then he stopped '_Crazy old lady she should know me better than that.'_ He waved his hand _'Oh Winry will straighten her out.'_

Edward wasn't paying that much attention to where he was going and as he and Al turned the corner he smashed into a young woman knocking her groceries out of her hand "Crap I'm sorry." He bent down and began helping her pick them up and politely smiled one of his cute huge smiles at her. She was a plump girl with brown hair and a round innocent little girl face.

"It's alright I should've been watching where I was-"raising her head she looked at Edward and that cute smile of his "Oh….uh….my…..your gorgeous." She blushed as he handed her bag of groceries to Al and put his hand out to help her up.

"Thanks" giving her a puzzling look "I think." Edward helped her up and she had ahold of his hand "I'm Christie" she smiled a cute girl smile.

"I'm Edward" he said trying to get his hand out of her grasp because now she was squeezing it really hard. "Ed..ward" she said slowly looking into his eyes '_You are like a knight in shining armor'_ she thought as he smiled a cheesy smile pulling on his hand again "Uh, can I have my hand back now." She jumped a little and giggled "I'm sorry" she let go of his hand and gave him a sly look "Can I do something for you for saving my life."

Edward laughed "I really didn't save your life I just helped you pick up the groceries I made you drop." Al was beginning to get an uneasy feeling about her by the way she was looking at Edward like a god or a piece of meat.

"Brother we really should be going now." He said handing the groceries back to Christie just as Rose walked up "Edward" she smiled "And Al come along with me NOW!" she grabbed both of them and pulled them off as Christie yelled and waved "GOODBYE EDWARD!" she then turned and got a devious grin "My love."

Rose pulled Edward and Al more down the road "ROSE YOU CAN LET GO NOW!" Edward yelled trying to straighten himself out "What the hell was that about?"

Rose leaned towards him and whispered "You have to be careful with Christie. Every guy that even looks at her she starts to stalk."

Edward looked stunned "That cute girl is a stalker? She doesn't seem like one."

Rose face-palmed and groaned "Now I know why most men don't even notice stalkers." Al looked back at Christie as she walked away periodically looking back towards Edward "But she seems so sweet."

"Yeah sweet with barracuda teeth and it looks like her eyes are fixed on you now Edward." Rose got a worried look "The last guy she stalked talked to a girl and Christie tried to kill her." Scratching his head Edward turned to follow Rose down the street "Really?" Turning around and facing Edward "Yes Ed so be very careful alright." She turned and started walking down the street as they followed her as he scratched his head "Alright."

Christie had crossed over to the other side of the street and took an alley way as she watched Rose lead Edward and Al to the diner in the center of town _'Look at you. You're perfect, golden hair, golden eyes and a body to die for. Soon my love we will be together.' _She stalked in the shadows of the buildings watching every move he made '_I know you love me I just have to make you show it.'_ She laughed a devilish laugh out loud as she watched them walk to the hotel.

Edward and Al checked into the hotel then Rose took them around and showed them all the rebuilding they had done. Edward was impressed with how far the town had come in the past couple of years and there was no sign Cornello ever existed. After a day of walking around and meeting new people and talking to the people they had met before and them gawking over Al's body "We just can't get over you not being in that suit of armor." They must have heard that a million times today and the brothers were exhausted as they walked back to their hotel.

That night Al slept for five hours the longest he had slept in the past four months since getting his body back. When he awoke he was quiet trying not to wake Edward as he sat in his bed in the dark. He happened to glance at the window when he saw a dark figure staring in '_WHAT THE HELL?'_ he thought jumping up and running over to the window but the figure had disappeared '_Wait I know I saw someone'_ opening the window and pushing his head outside he saw a figure round the corner at the end of the street '_I knew I wasn't hallucinating_.' He didn't want to wake Ed so he pulled his head in and shut the window and locked it. Turning to walk back to his bed he wondered who the hell could that have been. Then he got a strange feeling remembering what Rose had to them about Christie and as he looked at Edward sleeping he got worried about his brother.

The next morning he had decided to keep last night's intruder to himself as he and Edward got dressed to meet Rose for breakfast. Getting to the café was a short walk and both boys were starved as they sat down and ordered. Rose came a few minutes later and sitting down she turned to Edward who was whistling out loud and he seemed happier than usual. She knew something had happened and she knew it must have something to do with a girl so she asked a simple question "So Ed how is Winry?" He stopped whistling and smiled a huge love sick smile "Winry? Oh she's fine." He got a faraway look on his face "She's juuust fiiine."

"Edward Elric your in love aren't you?" Rose laughed at the way he shook himself back to reality from thinking about Winry then he smiled a slight smile "Does it show that bad?" Rose put her hand over his "Not at all it's good to see you happy."

None of them saw the plump girl sitting at the table behind them in the big floppy hat '_Who the fuck is Winry?' _she stabbed her fork into her breakfast _'I'll kill her for_ _taking my man. Who the fuck does she think she is?_' then she ripped the napkin into pieces as she stabbed the knife into the table _'YOUR MINE EDWARD!' _she stood up and went out to find out if anyone knew about Edward. Everyone she talked to told her he was the Fullmetal Alchemist who had saved the town from Father Cornello years before. '_So Edward your brave and a hero'_ she giggled _'My kind of man.'_

As Rose, Edward and Al ate their breakfast a young girl walked up to Rose "Hi Rose can you spare your bread?" Rose smiled a soft smile at the girl and as Edward looked at her he noticed she had a crutch and one leg the other one had been cut off right below the knee. She looked to be about thirteen he figured and her long brown hair was flowing down her back. Her eyes were the color of amethyst but they were hid behind her long bangs.

Edward smiled at her "Why don't you sit and join us I'll buy you breakfast." The girls eyes widened and glossed over as she looked at him "Y-Y-You're the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric aren't you." He reached around and pulled an extra chair up for her and patted it for her to sit down.

"Yes I'm Edward Elric" his gaze lowered "But I'm no alchemist anymore." She got a puzzled look on her face "Why not? Don't you like to do alchemy anymore?" He smiled and looked at Al "It's a long story but I gave up my alchemy to get my brother Al here back."

"My name is Aslan and I've heard the stories about the Elric brother's." She smiled grabbing a piece of bread and shoving it in her mouth to where her cheeks looked like she was packing nuts away for the winter.

"Aslan is an orphan her parents were killed in the riots and that's how she lost her leg." Rose explained to Edward and Al. Al got a sad look "That's horrible" then he smiled "What would you like to eat Aslan? You can order anything you want." Edward sat there and looked at the girl and realized that the riots had done a lot of damage to this town but as he looked in the streets he saw people rebuilding their lives but this girl had nothing to rebuild on. The waitress came and took her order and then left for the kitchen.

"I've been studying alchemy on my own and I did my first transmutation two days ago". She pulled a small rabbit made out of dirt out of her pocket and sat it on the table. Edward picked it up and smiled because it was actually really good and he saw potential in her "This is great Aslan you're really good. My first transmutation wasn't even this good." He sat it back down then turned to Al "She's got good potential Al don't you think?"

Al picked the rabbit up and examined it "Yeah your right brother it is really good." Aslan's eyes glistened with hope "You really think its good Mr. Edward sir?" He laughed "Just Edward please." She clasped her hands to her chest "I can call you Edward Mr. Fullmetal sir?" She was such a polite child and full of such enthusiasm something that Edward hadn't seen or felt in a while "Yeah Aslan call me Edward." The waitress brought her food and Ed and Al watched as she scarfed it down like she hadn't ate in days. As she finished her breakfast she looked up at all of them staring at her "I'm sorry" she said wiping her mouth "But I haven't had anything this good in a while." Edward smiled at her "Are you sure you're full? Do you want more?"

"No thank you Mr.-"she smiled a slight smile "I mean Edward." Looking at all of them she got up and said thank you and was about to leave when Edward stopped her "Aslan would you like to tag along with us today?"

Her eyes widened with excitement "Spend the day with you? Yeah you bet." Al nodded at Edward as a gesture of his approving. Edward motioned his hand for her to sit back down and as they discussed their ideas for the day she listened with enthusiasm and she was so excited to spend the day with the Elric brothers.

Walking through Lior Edward kept getting this strange feeling he was being watched. But he just brushed it off as old habits being hard to break. He focused his attention on Aslan and showing her the different things you could use to transmute something and before he knew it he was telling her how to harness alchemic energy within yourself and bump up the array on a transmutation circle. She looked up at him and smiled "Wow you know a lot Edward. I love to hear you talk about alchemy and I've learned so much today." Edward had a soft spot for this girl and she had really made an impression on him and now he wanted to do something more for her. Rose saw the look on his face as Aslan talked to him and she turned to Al "It seems someone made quite an impression on someone else."

Al looked at Edward's face and smiled and shook his head "He's going to want to take care of her now." Right after Al said that Edward walked over with Aslan "Hey Al I'm going to get Aslan a hotel room next to ours because I don't think she should be out on the street." Aslan smiled a huge smile and Al laughed "How did I know you were already going to do that brother." Edward gave him a confused look "Huh" he asked scratching his head.

Al waved for Aslan to follow him "Come on Aslan and I'll buy you an ice cream." Smiling a huge smile she followed Al "YAY!"

Rose got a concerned look on her face as she turned to Edward "Edward what is she going to do when you leave? She's going to be back out on the street. I don't think it's a good idea to get her hopes up."

As they started walking Edward had a look of determination on his face "No Rose she's not going to be back out on the street. I was actually thinking about taking her back to Resembool with me." He smiled a cheesy smile "That is after I talk to Winry and Granny tonight."

"You can't do that Ed she lives here and Lior is all she knows." Rose got a little concerned about him talking on a thirteen year old.

He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck "Look Rose I may not be able to do alchemy anymore but I can pass my knowledge onto someone who can. Besides I think Winry can help her to with automail." Rose hadn't thought about that "Oh yeah your right Winry could help her." Edward got that strange feeling again of being watched and he began to look around then he looked back to Rose "I have this strange feeling were being watched Rose but I can't tell by who."

Rose started looking around and spotted Christie in the store across the street. When she saw Rose staring at her she walked out and waved to her "HI ROSE!" Then she mumbled to herself "I've got to get rid of her too." She walked a little farther towards them "Oh and hey Edward how are you today?" she flashed him a cute little smile as he looked at her "Hey Christie I'm fine." He looked at Rose and she motioned with her eyes for him to get out of there "Hey Rose I have to catch up to Al." He turned and waved over his shoulder not to be rude "Bye Christie." She got a sad look on her face as she walked up to Rose "Bye Edward."

"So where's he off to?" she asked unsuspectingly. Rose turned and smiled a slight smile at her "Oh he had to catch up to his brother." Rose looked at the clock tower "I'm sorry Christie I really have to run" she took off running towards where Edward walked "I'll see you later."

Christie frowned and got a pissed off look "Your right you will bitch because you're in my way." She then turned and stomped off in the other direction.

Later that night Edward picked up the phone and made a phone call, "Hey Winry it's me." She joked with him asking "Have you forgotten me yet Ed?" He closed his eyes and smiled "No I have you with me all the time." They talked for a few minutes about what he had been doing then he cleared his throat "Winry listen I have something to seriously talk to you about." Smiling she asked "Yeah what is it?"

"I want to bring a girl home." He said smiling till she went off on him "WHAT! WHO? I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU GO." Realizing the way he said it "NO! No Winry it's not that. I think we can help her." Winry calmed down after he said that "What do you mean help her Ed." He knew flattering her would get him everywhere as he smiled a sly smile "You are the best automail mechanic around and she's only got one leg. I think you could help her and she's also a beginning alchemist." Winry thought for a minute "How old is she Ed?"

"Uh….Well…thirteen I think." He rubbed the back of his neck as Winry thought about it "Where are her parents Ed?" He cringed his face "They're both dead Winry she has no one and she's living on the street." Winry could tell Edward really wanted to help this girl and she did too now hearing about her parents she got a huge smile on her face as Pinako nodded to with her hearing the phone call because they were both talking so loud "Alright Ed granny says it's okay to bring her home and we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks you're the best and I miss you terribly." He whispered into the phone "Tell granny thanks too." Winry told him she missed him also and they talked for a few more minutes then he ended the phone call with "Yeah we'll be catching the train in a couple of days" he switched legs he was bracing himself on "Alright…. Yeah…..okay and I love you." He paused for a few minutes then "Yeah…..okay…..I will….Yeah see you soon." As he hung the phone up and started walking towards the hotel room Christie walked out from behind the partition where she was ease dropping on his phone call _'LOVE YOU! WHO THE HELL WAS HE TALKING TO? AND WHO WILL HE SEE SOON?' _she thought for a second standing there watching him stop at his room and enter it _'The only person you're going to be seeing soon is me….baby.' _


	6. Chapter 6

The Unknown Chap.6

Edward had gotten Aslan the room next to his and Al's and they got her settled before they all collapsed from their exhausting day. It was about three in the morning when Al woke up and had to go to the bathroom. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom doing his business took about a minute then he started back to the room because the bathroom was down the hall. As he approached the room he noticed the door was open and he knew he had shut it. So he walked up and pushed the door open and looking in he saw a figure standing over his brother while he slept "ED!" he yelled as the figure turned and ran past him pushing him into the wall. Edward jumped out of bed "WHAT?" he yelled taking a fighting stance as Al jumped up and turned the light on "There was someone in the room with you."

Edward turned to Al "Go check on Aslan and I'll go see if I see anyone downstairs." They both exited the room and Edward ran down stairs looking around he saw nobody around _'Shit I don't even know who or what I'm looking for'_ he stopped thinking maybe it was Al's imagination '_It was dark in the room_ _and maybe he tripped over the suitcase'_ Edward thought walking back up the stairs as Christie walked out of the bushes '_Soon Ed. Very soon you'll be mine.'_ Laughing a devilish laugh she skipped down the street.

The next morning Edward got dressed and went by to see if Aslan was up and knocking on her door he told her he had something to discuss with her and invited her to breakfast. She got dressed as he waited outside and Al walked up to him "Morning brother" He said smiling as he leaned against the wall and finally brought up what had happened last night "Ed I know there was someone in the room." He looked down "There was also someone looking in the window three nights ago I just didn't tell you."

Edward got a little freaked out about that "What? Someone was looking in the window? Did you see who it was?" Edward began to think maybe someone was spying on them or maybe they were spying on him making sure he could still do his job. His first thought _'Damn Mustang don't you trust me anymore?'_ he put his hand on Al's shoulder "Don't worry Al I'm sure it's nothing."

Al smiling a forced smile "Yeah sure brother." But he knew there was something more going on then Ed thought _'I have to watch out for you now brother. I don't_ _think you're thinking straight'_ he looked at the ground '_I know what I saw. There was someone there both times.'_ Just then Aslan opened her door "I'm ready" then they all walked down to the restaurant.

After they ordered Edward put his arms on the table and rested his head on his hands "Aslan I have something to ask you?" She stared at him with a gleam in her eye. She was so taken with him it was like hanging out with her idol "Yeah Mr.- I mean Edward."

He laughed and then got a serious look on his face "Aslan do you really want to be a great alchemist?" Her eyes widened as she smiled a huge smile at him "Why yes I want to be just like you Edward an alchemist for the people. I want to help people with alchemy."

Edward was impressed as he raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Al then back to her "How would you like the chance to be my apprentice? I will teach you everything I know to my knowledge about alchemy and if you need a demonstration Al here can demonstrate."

Her eyes got teary as she looked at him "But can you teach a one legged alchemist?" Edward scouted his chair back and walked over next to hers as he bent down and pulled his pant leg up "How would you like to have a leg like this?"

"Really" she dropped to her knees and examined his leg up close  
"It's so awesome." She put her hand out "Can I touch it?" He laughed never having anyone ask that before "Uh…Sure I guess" she tapped on it then knocked on it "It seems pretty solid and strong." He dropped his pant leg and stood up "It is pretty strong and solid and I know someone who can do the same for you if you want." Al got up and helped her stand "It will take a while for rehabilitation though." Edward turned to Al "Yeah but during that time I'll teach her alchemy."

Aslan's head was swimming with all the information and everything they were going to do for her she couldn't believe she was actually going to learn alchemy from The Fullmetal Alchemist. She sat down at the table as they sat across from her and looked at her "I'm a little overwhelmed that you would want me as an apprentice."

"Why not?" Edward said looking into her eyes as he explained to her "Your good Aslan and I would be honored to teach you." She thought for a minute then looked at him and smiled a huge smile "I will be your apprentice Mr. Fullmetal sir."

Just then the waitress came back with their food and Al rubbed his hands together because he was starving "Good now that that's settled let's eat." Edward turned to Aslan "You're going to love Resembool and the girl who's going to give you the leg is Winry she's the one that designed mine."

"I'm excited I've never been out of Liore before." She dug into her plate of food and as she chewed, her chewing then slowed and she swallowed her food and looked at both of them with a sincere look "Thank you both for this opportunity I thought for sure I wasn't worth anything."

Al smiled looking at her "Don't ever think that, you have talent and we'll help you. I'm sure brother can teach you how to fight too." He turned to Edward and winked as Edward smiled "Yeah sure I can."

Christie had been lurking around in the restaurant and over heard some of the conversation '_So he's taking the little brat back to Resembool and that's where this bitch Winry is' _she laughed '_Well Edward my love I guess I'm following you to Resembool I would love to see your hometown.'_ She grinned a creepy grin and rubbed her hands together in front of her.

Rose caught up to them and invited them to a carnival the town was having. Al thought it was a cool idea to go have some fun and Aslan agreed and with the looks on both their faces Edward couldn't argue. When they got to the carnival Al and Aslan were like two kids in a candy store and Edward was having a time trying to keep up with them as he looked at Rose "Man if their like this when we get home I'm going to be worn out in a week." Rose laughed as she pulled him on the Ferris wheel and sat down next to him "Come on Ed have some fun." As the wheel turned and they went into the sky Edward looked out over Liore "Wow you can see everything from here." Rose moved closer to him and she began to point out certain things for him to look at and as she turned her face to look at him their faces were inches apart. Christie was on the ground watching and from her point of view it looked like Rose and him were kissing '_I'll kill that bitch'_ she thought storming off into the crowd.

Rose looked into Edward's eyes and he moved his head back "I'm sorry I just got carried away looking at everything. I didn't mean to get that close."

Rose blushed "It's okay Edward trust me if you weren't in love with Winry I would have kissed you." Edward smirked and his cheeks turned pink "Well Rose if I wasn't in love with Winry I probably would have kissed you too but she's the one for me." He moved back some as the wheel started moving them towards the ground.

About an hour later they were all walking past some stacked crates. They were stacked four high and they were huge animal crates and must have weighed a hundred pounds apiece. Christie began to push the top one off the stack as they walked under them. Al happened to look up as the top one began to fall "LOOK OUT!" he yelled grabbing Rose and pulling her out of the way as Edward picked up Aslan and jumped backwards as it crashed to the ground .

"What the hell was that?" Edward said looking around and then going up the stack and looking at where the crate was and that's when he saw the foot prints on top of the lower one and then he knew someone had pushed it down to land on not them but Rose. '_Damn I guess Al was right someone is out to get us or me.'_ He jumped down and walked over to where Al was holding Rose "Do you believe me now brother?" Edward looked up at where the crate was and where it fell "I hate to say it Rose but it looks like they were trying to hit you."

Al let go of Rose and she walked over to Edward "Why would someone try to kill me I haven't done anything except-"she thought about what they had done today then she remembered their close encounter on the Ferris wheel as her eyes widened "Edward you have to be careful I think Christie might be behind this."

Edward couldn't believe that "Why what have you done to make her want to kill you?" Rose shook her head and sighed "The Ferris wheel remember." She began to explain it him from a girl's point of view "If I would have looked up there at that time I would have thought for sure we were kissing." Edward looked up at the Ferris wheel at the couples on it when he came across one where the girls face happened to be in front of the boys and it looked like they were kissing "Ooo I see." Putting is hand to his chin "This is not good."

Walking Rose home that night Edward couldn't believe this crazy stalker bitch was after him '_Shit I thought my days of looking over my shoulder were done_.' They dropped Rose off and walking back to the hotel Edward kept an eye out over his shoulder the whole time _'Well if she's out there I can't see her. Damn that means she's that good.'_ He didn't know if she would go after Aslan next but he wasn't taking that chance so when they got to the hotel room he gave up his bed for her and he slept on the floor. He and Al both didn't sleep that well that night jumping at every little noise. Edward sat up and looked at Al "Al are you asleep?"

Al rolled over and stared down at his brother on the floor "Who can sleep with a creepy stalker out there that wants YOU all to herself." Edward shook his head "Gee thanks little brother." He had come up with an idea it was time to stalk the stalker. Ed smiled at Al "I'm going to get Rose to show me where Christie lives." Edward said getting up and getting dressed. "You can't do that what if she sees you?" Al sat up straight in bed and threw the covers back and sat his feet on the floor.

Edward shrugged his shoulders "Well I guess in her mind she'll think I'm hot for her right." Al face-palmed and sighed "Oh brother."

Edward made his way to Rose's house but he had forgotten what time it was so he woke her up. Opening the door she was confused to see him at this late hour "Edward what are you doing here? Don't you know it's late?"

"Yeaaah I was wondering if you'd be up to some snooping on Christie with me?" he said smiling a cheesy smile. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Rose yelled then pulled him in the house "You're crazy" she paced back and forth "Damn I forgot how crazy you actually were." She stopped and stared at him "You're serious aren't you."

He smiled and put his hand on the back of his neck "Yeah I certainly am."

She sighed then walked over to the door to her room "Alright let me get dressed. Winry would kill me if anything happened to you." She shut the door and got dressed and when she opened it she smiled "Last time to change your mind you never know what you'll find spying on her." Edward laughed "Oh it can't be that bad."

Rose lead him to Christie's house where he looked through the window then he turned a shade of pale as he looked at Rose "It's worse than I thought." Rose wanted to know what he saw so she looked through the window and she saw Christie with a picture of Edward's face taped to her broom as she was dancing with it "Oh Edward my love you dance so divine." Rose sunk back down by Edward "Crap Edward you're in trouuuuble." He smacked his forehead and sunk to the ground "Thank God were leaving tomorrow." He took one last look in the window as he saw her kiss his picture "Ewww" he sank down and crawled on all fours to the end of the house "I think I'm going to be siiiick."

Rose sighed and laughed "It's in your genes Edward you are one good looking man. Hell I even fell for your boyish charm for a while." She patted his back "Come on let's get you back to the hotel and me back to my comfortable bed."

He smiled a cheesy smile "Well after seeing that I don't think I'll be sleeping very well tonight." Then he stopped in his tracks "Oh God I really don't want to know what she does with the broom after that." He started walking then screamed "AHHH I JUST GOT THE VISUAL!" Rose put her arm around his shoulders "Come on I'll lead you to the hotel now that you can't see." Edward looked over at her and squeaked out "Thanks Rose I think my retinas are scared for life." As Edward entered the hotel room Al was sitting up waiting "Well brother what'd you see?" Edward waved his hand as he walked pest Al "J-J-Just go to sleep Al I don't want another visual of it." He said crawling into his hand made bed on the floor as Al snickered to himself and went back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Unknown Chap.7

After his night of restless sleep Edward pushed himself off the floor and dealing with the slight crick in his back by stretching and yelling in pain he looked over to see Al and Aslan both snickering at him giving them both a stern look "Not one word from either of you. If you would have seen what I saw last night you'd be traumatized too." Al shook his head knowing Edward must have saw something that he couldn't logically explain because he kept mentioning it "That's your own fault Ed I told you not to go."

Edward waved back over his shoulder "Yeah, Yeah" as he left the room to go to the bathroom. Al and Aslan both looked at each other and smiled then laughed then Aslan turned to Al "Wow this seems like its bugging him just a bit."

Al laughed and almost choked on his water he was drinking "A bit! Once you get to know Ed you'll get to know his moods. This has actually creeped him out and spooked him." Al knew Edward was really bugged about it because he'd never seen him jump at every little noise.

When Edward returned from the bathroom he began to pack his suitcase then he looked over at Aslan "When we get to Resembool we'll get off and buy you some new clothes." Looking down at the torn, dirty dress she had worn for the past two years she realized maybe she did need something else to wear but she didn't know how she was going to repay Edward for his kindness.

"I really don't need a new dress Edward." She grinned slightly at him as he continued to pack his suitcase and without even looking at her "Nonsense" he stopped and turned to her "To be my apprentice I want you looking your best, and besides I want to do it." Al leaned over towards her ear "Don't argue with him it's completely pointless once he makes his mind up." Aslan just stared at him and nodded.

Standing up and grabbing his suitcase in his hand Edward turned to Aslan and Al "I don't know about you two but I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

They all walked to the front desk and checked out then Rose met them outside to walk them to the train station "Now you'll take good care of her won't you Edward?" Looking back at Aslan Rose smiled "Not that I have to worry you're in the most capable hands you could be in."

Aslan smiled at Rose and followed Al as he led here to the train "Alright jump on Aslan this is where your adventure starts." She jumped on the train full of excitement "I've never rode a train before." Edward sat down next to her "Well then this is an adventure for you."

Christie had taken her seat halfway up the car from them and watching every move Edward made from the way he shook his hair back to the way he smiled at people when he talked to them and she just loved that gleam he got in his eyes when he thought in depth about things. She had been studying him very well this past week '_I want everything to be perfect when I meet your family my love'_ she thought as she sat back and watched everything that he did.

Aslan was busy looking out the window at the scenery going by she was amazed at all the hills and grassy meadows that they went through because she had never seen anything like this before. Edward had leaned up against the window and dozed off as he often did on train rides. Al was busy looking through the newspaper he had bought in Lior for something to read before they left. Turning and looking at all the people on the train Aslan's attention was caught by a girl in a big floppy hat she had seen her earlier staring at Edward and now the girl had moved closer towards them by changing seats. _'Could this be that crazy girl Edward was talking about? Why would she have followed him? Should I tell one of them?' _looking over she smiled "Al I don't want to alarm you but that girl back there has been staring at Edward and now she's moved closer." Al lowered his paper and looked back '_FUUUUUCK'_ he screamed in his head seeing it was Christie. Dropping his gaze he looked back to Aslan and whispered "Don't mention this to Ed." Al kept an eye on Christie until Edward woke up a couple of hours later. Edward's eyes opened as he stretched and looked at Al "Hey did you sleep?" Al scrunched his face "I really wasn't that tired brother so I've been reading the paper." Edward looked over to Aslan as she lay sleeping with her head on Al's shoulder "So she finally crashed out?"

Al looked down at her head "Yeah I was talking to her then she started snoring."

Edward smiled and looked around then his eyes widened and he dropped in the seat "Al" he whispered then he whispered louder "ALLL." Al dropped his paper again _'Am I ever going to get this thing read'_ He thought looking at Edward scrunched in the seat "What are you doing Ed?" Edward looked up at him and pointed over the seat "I-I-It's heeer." Al looked over his shoulder "Yeah I've been keeping an eye on her for a while now and she's only moved up three more seats."

"REALLY AL" Edward shook his head "Thanks for sharing that tid-bit of information with like you know ME!"

"I've got your back brother" Al smiled waving his hand "Don't worry." As he turned to look out the window "So we should be in Resembool in a few hours then we can get off the train and maybe we can lose her in the market place."

Edward placed his face into his hand and sighed "Fat chance of that so keep your eyes open little brother."

Watching the scenery go by outside and keeping an eye on his '_out of her mind_ _stalker'_ Edward wondered what Winry was doing and thought about what he was going to do when he saw her again. Then it hit him '_This girl tried to kill Rose, What is she going to do to Winry?'_ he realized he was going to have to keep a close eye on Winry because without alchemy how was he going to protect her? The thoughts kept rushing through his mind and he was beginning to feel like he wouldn't be able to protect her the way he used too. His thoughts haunted him all the way to Resembool when the train whistle brought him back to reality.

Exiting the train he, Al and Aslan walked through the streets till they found a shop to buy her some clothes. Upon entering the shop Edward noticed Christie lurking around outside then she went into the shop next door. Looking around in the shop Christie found a pair of binoculars which she purchased along with some duct tape and rope. The clerk looked at her strangely as he rang up her order "I'm hunting a rare species that has golden hair." She said smiling as the clerk bagged her stuff "I've never seen anything with that color coat around here." She paid for her stuff and grabbed her bag and as she turned to walk out she smiled a devious smile "Maybe you haven't looked hard enough." Exiting the shop she crossed the street and pulled out the binoculars and stared into the shop as she watched Edward as he helped Aslan pick some clothes out and then he paid for them. '_Someday my love you'll be buying me clothes. It's so thoughtful of you to take care of our little girl' _she thought as she stuffed the binoculars into her bag and waited for them to exit the store.

Walking down the road to the Rockbell house Edward watched as the sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountains he still had a nagging feeling about not being able to protect Winry from the psychopath he knew was lurking somewhere behind them. Knowing he had to call Mustang and ask for reinforcements was not something he was looking forward to doing. '_Maybe Lieutenant Hawkeye can_ _come for a visit?_' He thought as the house came into view and he smiled a sideways smile and looked at Aslan "Well here it is Aslan home sweet home."

Al grinned as he saw Den barking on the porch "Den's going to love you." He said to Aslan then yelled "Den we're home boy." The dog's tail started wagging as he walked down the porch to meet them at the end of the brick wall. Al bent over and started petting Den as Edward walked by the dog "Hey you mangy mutt." He said walking towards the steps and as he got halfway up he stopped and turned around and scanned the countryside _'No sign of her but that doesn't mean she's_ _not out there_' he thought turning and walking the rest of the way up and to the door "Come on you two let's get inside" he said to Al and Aslan as they finished petting Den then followed him up the stairs into the house.

Christie had positioned herself on a hill facing the house and pulled out her binoculars as she watched the lights turn on in the house. A few minutes later she saw Al and Aslan enter the room upstairs on the right and Aslan crawled into one of the twin beds. Al left the room and went back downstairs and she watched as Edward had a conversation with a short old lady _'Oh he's probably telling her all about me.'_

"Yeah Granny there's a crazy psychopath stalking me and she already tried to hurt Rose." Edward looked at Pinako wondering how she would react to his next statement "Soo I'll be sleeping in Winry's room tonight." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye "Is that okay?"

Pinako laughed and puffed her pipe "Why Ed, are you asking permission? Hell I already thought you two had got your groove on."

Edward's eyes widened as he threw his hands in front of him "NO! Not in your house and definitely NOT without being married." Then he stopped ranting for a minute and put his head down as his hair fell forward "I respect Winry to much to do that granny."

"I know Ed I was just joking with you." She got up and walked to the door and stopped and without turning around "You're a good boy Ed and I've always trusted you especially when it comes to Winry. I know you're just trying to protect her and I also know you've developed feelings for her. So as long as both of you are happy who am I to stand in the way of progress." Then she walked out and went to her room and Christie watched as the old lady put her pipe in the ash tray and got into bed and turned her light off.

Al looked at Edward "Well brother I'm beat I'm turning in." Edward got up and stretched "I'm with you I'm kinda beat myself." Walking over he turned the light off and they both walked up the stairs. Edward stopped in front of Winry's room and Al turned and smiled at him "I'll see you in the morning and if you need anything don't hesitate to yell." Then he opened the door to his room and went in shutting it behind him. Christie watched as Al climbed into his bed and turned the light off and she scanned the rest of the house '_Where is my lover boy at?'_

Seeing the light go on in the upstairs left room she zoomed the binoculars in and saw him '_There you are'_ she thought watching as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Then she noticed someone was in the bed as she watched him move his hand to this person's forehead and brush their bangs to the side. Her eyes widened as she watched this person sit up and hug her man _'WHAT THE_ _HELL IS THIS?'_ she thought as her eyes bulged out the end of the binoculars. Her eyes were fixed on them as this woman leaned back and kissed him and he kissed her back. "W-What are you doing Ed?" she could feel the hatred bubbling up inside of her as she watched their tender moment. Then she watched as he got up and turned the light off and she knew he had gotten in bed with this woman.

Edward crawled on top of the covers and laid behind Winry "I'm glad your back I missed you." She said as she adjusted her pillow under her head laying on her side with her back to him.

"I missed you too and I'm glad to be home." He said rolling on his side and placing his arm over her waist as he scooted closer to her into the spoon position and they both fell asleep.

'_Whhhy Ed. How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me' _Christie thought then got a pissed off look _'I'll make that bitch pay'_ then she looked back to the blackened house and began to sob as she fell to the ground and eventually fell asleep.

Waking up to the sun shining brightly in her eyes Christie sat up her eyes swollen from the many tears she cried the night before. She sat up and grabbed her binoculars seeing two small figures outside of the house moving around. Sticking the binoculars to her eyes she saw it was Edward and Aslan in the front yard as she watched he taught Aslan some martial arts moves. He was shirtless and she began to drool and get excited '_Oh my look at the muscles on him. I can't wait till he wraps those arms around me. Just look at the patience he has with our girl teaching her like that.' _Just then she saw Winry walk out and hand him a glass of water and as he took the glass he let his hand glide over hers and smiled at her "Thanks Winry." Winry blushed and turned to Aslan and handed her the other glass he had. _'AHHHHH! That bitch who the HELL is she?'_ Christie screamed in her head.

Al walked out of the house and started sparing with Edward as they spared for a few minutes it turned to play fighting with the girls. Al grabbed Aslan and threw her over his shoulder and began to spin around "ALLLLLPHONSE I'M GONNA BE SICK!" she yelled in between laughing. Edward started play fighting with Winry as they threw pretend punches at each other. It was when she threw a punch that he grabbed her hand and spun her around facing him and pressing her against him as their lips were mere inches from each other. All everyone heard was "YOU BIIIIITCH!" from the top of the hill where Christie realized she yelled that out really loud and dove into a bush. Al turned to Edward as everyone stopped and looked at each other and a sense of concern gripped Edward's body as he moved Winry towards the house "Come on let's go have some apple pie." He looked at Winry pushing her towards the house "You did make apple pie right?"

Winry looked at Ed confused "What you think I wouldn't." Al put Aslan down and yelled "FUCK YEAH APPLE PIE!" As he took off running towards the door and Aslan followed him. Edward stopped at the top of the stairs as Winry entered the house wondering what had spooked him so bad. Looking out to the hill across the way _'I_ _know you're there and I'm not going to let you hurt her._' He thought as he stared with a determined look and it was like Christie knew what he was thinking '_Oh my noble Edward you'll never know when I'm going to strike or what I'm going to do.' _


	8. Chapter 8

The Unknown Chap.8

Winry walked out on the porch where Edward was sitting staring off at the countryside. She noticed the faraway look on his face and the strain in his brow "Edward what are you so concerned about?"

Not wanting to concern her "Nothing I was just in heavy thought" He smiled at her "I'm sorry."

Knowing Edward as well as she did she knew he was hiding something from her "Ed I know something's bothering you so you can either tell me or I can bug you to death all day."

Looking at her surprised he then softly smiled "Your right" then chuckled "You know me so well." He motioned for her to sit down next to him as he started to explain about Christie and what was happening and what she did to Rose.

Winry was shocked as she stared blankly at him then shook her head "You're telling me there's a girl stalking you and she already tried to kill Rose." Edward gave her a cheesy smile "Yeaaah" As he rubbed the back of his head.

"Holy crap Ed what are you gonna do?" She stood up and demanded. He stood up and faced her "My first priority is to make sure your safe. I have a feeling you're her next target Winry after hearing what I heard this morning from the hill top."

"You think that was her?" Winry asked looking out at the hillside moving closer to Edward. He smiled at her moving closer to him for protection it made him feel good that she thought he could protect her. But he was still having those feelings of not being able to protect her and he really didn't like feeling this way.

As he started to turn to walk into the house she noticed his leg was making a strange squeaking noise "Ed have you been oiling your leg?" she asked in that tone of hers.

"I've had a little bit more than my leg on my mind lately Winry." He stopped and turned to face her. Then her demanding stare turned soft "Come downstairs and let me look at it."

He was about to protest when he saw that concerned look in her eyes "Alright" he said lowering his head and then turned to walk into the house as she followed him.

As she worked on his leg he lay there thinking about how he would react if something happened to her '_It's my fault that Christie's doing this and it'll be my fault if something happens to Winry'_ He stared down at her working on his leg with such a determined look '_Gear head' _he thought sarcastically then smiled a soft smile _'But I do love her more than anything.'_ "Winry I'm sorry" he said softly.

She looked up with a bright smile "For what? Not oiling your leg?" He got an annoyed look on his face '_Damn gear head thinking'_ "NO!" then he said softly "For getting you into this."

She finished his leg and laid her wrench down "Edward we've been through worse. Remember Kimblee?" He hadn't thought about that time when Kimblee and Wrath used her for leverage against him and they had got through that. Sitting up he scratched the back of his head "Yeah I guess you're right." But she could tell something was still bothering him. He seemed more distant and depressed since he got back yesterday he hadn't smiled a lot and she didn't want to pry right now she thought she would talk to Al about it and see if he had noticed it.

Edward had taken a walk after Winry finished his leg to the cemetery and as he sat there the feeling of being useless gripped him. _'What the hell can I do to protect her?' _His younger sibling had walked up behind him and Al didn't mean to startle him but he did "Brother, are you okay?" Edward jumped as he spun around "Damn Al, DON'T DO THAT!"

Al's head lowered seeing how he upset Ed "I'm sorry Brother" He sat down next to Ed by their mother's grave "I know there's something bothering you. What is it?"

Edward sighed and looked over and in an annoyed voice "Nothing's bothering me Al. Geez can't I just have a day of peace and quiet." Al knew Edward was hiding something so he pushed his brother "Ed you never just came and sat in the cemetery alone."

Knowing his younger sibling was right '_DAMN! Does everyone know me that well_?' Edward sighed and began to explain to Al what was bothering him "What if something happens to Winry because of me?" He put his hands to his face "Without alchemy I can't protect her like I used to." He wiped his hand down his face "I would never forgive myself if she got hurt."

Al stared at his brother and he heard the sincere concern in his voice "Ed you're the best fighter I know you don't need alchemy to protect Winry. You're smart and I know you'll figure this out not to mention you're an awesome big brother." He looked back to Aslan who had tagged along with him on his walk but when he went to talk to Edward she stayed back "Besides you have a student who hangs on every word you say to teach and she looks up to you. You were a great alchemist but know you're a great person for doing this for her." Placing his hand on his older siblings shoulder as he got up "If you need alchemy to protect Winry you're going to be depressed for the rest of your life. But I know deep inside you love her and you'll find that inner strength when the time comes."

Edward smiled as he looked up at Al "Since when have you been the logical one?"

Al waved his hand "I've always been the logical one and you've been the hot tempered one." He flashed Edward a huge smile "Remember."

Edward was feeling a little better after his talk with Al as he stood up and smirked at him "I guess your right Alphonse I'll know when the time comes if I still have it in me." He looked out towards the countryside "I'm just so tired of fighting and looking over my shoulder."

"Well then do something about it brother. I can still do alchemy and I'll always have your back. You sacrificed so much for so many people and protected a lot of people, especially me." Al looked into Edwards eyes and the determination that used to be in them was replaced with concern as he turned to walk off he stopped and stared up at the sky "Now it's my turn brother to protect you for a while."

Edward realized that his brother had grown up a lot since the day they tried to bring their mother back. Now he realized if he was going to do this he couldn't do it on his own but he couldn't shake that nagging feeling of incompetence he would have to depend on someone else which was something he wasn't used to doing. Walking up to Al he put his arm around his shoulder "Well then little brother my life is in your hands" he paused then smiled at Al "For now." Both of them walked over to Aslan and they all walked back to the Rockbell house Edward realized he was just a mere human like the truth told him he would be so he felt a little better about this whole situation with Al around _'Because a mere human can't bring back the dead and neither can an alchemist. But an alchemist can stop an out of her mind psychopathic stalker with killing on her mind.'_ He thought walking up the dirt road.

Winry saw them all walking back to the house as she walked out to meet them on the porch. But Edward just turned and went to the side of the house and started chopping firewood. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't talk to her so she walked up to Alphonse as he was instructing Aslan on stances for fighting.

"Al can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked standing there looking at Edward in the distance chopping away at the wood.

"Sure Winry" Al told her as he instructed Aslan to practice the move he showed her over again. As they walked away from her Winry turned to Al "I'm worried about Ed he's been acting really strange since you guys got back yesterday and I was wondering if maybe you knew what was bugging him." Al not wanting to tell her Edward was afraid he wouldn't be able to protect her decided to tell her half the truth "I told you when we got home I was worried he might slip into depression about not being able to do alchemy." Al looked in Edward's direction "He's just having some issues with it Winry" then looking back at her he smiled "Just give him some time okay he'll come around."

Winry looked over at Edward as he swung the axe in the air and split a log "Alright Al" she said softly then she turned and walked into the house.

About a half hour later Edward walked in the back door with his arms filled with firewood "Here you go" he said placing it in the box and smiling at her. Winry was making lunch and she turned to him and looked into his eyes _'I know something else is bothering you but I know you'll tell me when you want too.' _She smiled at him "Thanks Ed." He waved over his shoulder walking out the door "Sure thing now I'm going to take a shower."

Christie had been looking around town for person she could intimidate to help her with a job '_Operation kill the blonde girl and take the golden haired prize.'_ She thought was in affect as she spotted a young girl shooting rabbits in the hills. The girl was quite a good shot with a rifle as she watched her take down rabbit after rabbit. Christie got an idea and this girl was the key player in her plan so she walked over and introduced herself and the girl smiled at her "I'm Prudence I'm out her shooting rabbits for my grandfather." Christie told her she was very good and she wanted to hire her to get rid of a mangy blonde rabbit that was eating away at her vegetables in her personal garden.

"Alright that should be no problem with this baby." She held up her rifle with a scope on it "I can take a rabbit out at 200 hundred yards." Christie got excited "Oh that's great because you probably won't get close to this bitch she's very fast and tricky." Prudence looked at her funny "Really? Well rabbits are usually fast." She said putting the rifle over her shoulder and following Christie out of the hills after she collected her rabbits.

Edward went into town on an errand for Winry when he happened to run into Christie "Oh hi Edward" she said smiling at him "I didn't know I would run into you."

Edward shook his head then looked her square in the eyes "I know what you're doing I won't let you touch a hair on her head. I also know you're the one that tried to squash Rose with that crate." Throwing her hand up to her chest "Who little old me? Why Edward I would never do anything like that." She smiled at him very shyly "I love you Edward." Edward was stunned "I don't even know you I just ran into you once." He waved his hand at her as he turned around to walk off "Just remember what I said Christie. If anything happens to Winry I will come after you so why don't you just leave town now." Then he walked off down the road. _'I'm not leaving town without you or our girl Edward my love'_ she said smiling a crazy smile that would have scared the most rational person into thinking they were crazy.

Edward spent the next few nights not sleeping very much. Winry noticed he would stay up half the night and he stopped sleeping in her bed he would pass out on her floor or the couch and she was wondering what the hell he was doing because all he was doing was making himself over tired. Finally she waited up one night when he wondered into her room "Edward why aren't you sleeping? Is it something I did?" His head shot up from its sleepy slump forward "No Winry you've done nothing wrong." He didn't want to tell her about his feeling incompetence but he knew he couldn't keep it from her very much longer. He walked over to the make shift bed he had on her floor and he dreaded sleeping on it because it was so uncomfortable.

She looked at him and smiled "Why don't you sleep with me tonight." He turned and almost bit her head off "CAUSE IF I SLEEP UP THERE I'LL BE TO COMFORTABLE AND I WON'T HEAR ANY THING IF IT HAPPENS!" Her head lowered then she got pissed "SO YOUR JUST GOING TO KEEP SLEEPING UNSOUNDLY AND BECOME MORE OF AN ASSHOLE AS THE DAYS GO ON IS THAT IT?"

Stunned by her response he turned around to face her "Listen Winry I have to be on guard at all times because this girl is nuts." She got up and walked over to him and pushed him towards her bed "Then you sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor with Den." She started out the door to get Den when Edward protested "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor you idiot." Turning around she thought for a minute "Well then if I bring Den in the room he'll bark to let you know if someone's around and we both can get some sleep." He thought _'I must be more tired than I thought because that actually makes sense to me'_ not wanting to argue with her anymore he agreed as he crawled into her bed and passed out before she came back. When she opened the door she laughed to herself at the site of him sprawled across her bed with his hand on his stomach and the glint of drool from the side of his mouth. Walking over she pushed him over some and crawled in next to him and leaning up she kissed his cheek as he snorted during a snore.


	9. Chapter 9

The Unknown Chap.9

Edward opened his eyes the next morning and jumped because Winry was awake and had her face inches from his just staring at him while he slept "Ahh, What the hell are you doing trying to give me a heart attack?" She giggled and smiled at him "I'm sorry you just looked so peaceful laying there." Edward sat up quickly trying to slow his heart beat down "Well my peacefulness is over now time to get back to business." Grabbing his arm she pulled him back down on the bed "Oh no you don't Edward Elric, you're going to tell me what's going on with you. I know you better than you know yourself and something's not right with you."

He laid there and turned his head to the side and he knew he had to tell her what had been bothering him. '_What if she thinks less of me?_' He thought as he sighed and turned his head to look at her and as he looked into those beautiful big sapphire blue eyes he bit his lower lip some "I've been feeling a little incompetent lately Winry." She got a confused look "Ed you're the most competent person I know." He put his arm around her waist as she laid next to him "I don't think I can protect you very well without alchemy. I hate the unknown, the feeling of not being able to have control over a situation. " She thought about it for a minute then sighed "Is that all I thought maybe you were having second thoughts about telling me you loved me."

He was stunned for a minute then he looked away then looked at her again "IS THAT ALL? I THINK THAT'S A PRETTY BIG THING WINRY!" He got upset that she didn't understand but in actuality she did as she sat up too and took his hand in hers and looked in those amber eyes of his that had a look of defeat in them "I don't like to see that look in your eyes Edward. You have always been able to protect me and I know you always will. Alchemy has nothing to do with the man you have become, that was all you the way you turned out. You've grown up a lot these past few years not to mention taller." Blushing a little as she lowered her head she tightened her grip on his hand "I would rather have no one else looking after my wellbeing. I trust you, alchemy or no alchemy Edward and I love you with all my heart. Alchemy doesn't make the man Ed" putting her other hand to his heart "This does." He stared blankly at her for a minute _'God I do love her and I WILL protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her.'_ Before he knew it he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and leaning back "Thank you Winry you always know how to make me feel better."

She sat back and smiled "Great now can we go get some breakfast cause I'm starved." Standing up she pulled him to his feet as he chuckled and he followed her to the door and down the stairs to the kitchen where granny was cooking breakfast.

Christie was busy hatching her plan for '_Operation kill the blonde and take the_ _golden haired prize_.' She had told Prudence about this house and told her it was hers but that these people had moved in and kicked her out. She told her the blonde always kept the blonde rabbit with her so she might have to shoot her "YOU WANT ME TO KILL SOMEONE?" Prudence said stunned blankly staring at her. Then Christie turned into a very crazy scary person as she grabbed her by the front of the shirt "Look you little witch you're going to take her out or you can replace him and I can jam this broom somewhere." Prudence's eyes widened as she figured out where she wanted to shove it "Alright. Alright." She reluctantly said "I'll do it." Christie let her go and straightened her top "That's better" she said softly as she turned her attention to the plan again and went over it with Prudence.

Edward was beginning to get control of his feelings in the next few days. He didn't worry as much about the unknown he knew he would handle it when it came to it. Everyone noticed that he had went back to his old self he wasn't afraid that people were going to look at him different because he couldn't do alchemy and he had actually thrown himself into teaching Aslan everything he knew and she was getting really good. She had actually flipped him one day and it surprised the hell out of him. Winry and Granny were trying to figure out the best day for her surgery and how long it would take for rehabilitation.

It was a few weeks later and Winry was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast and Edward was relaxing sitting at the table with his legs resting on the corner of it he leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head while watching Winry clean as they talked about Aslan's surgery.

Prudence had positioned herself on the hill across from the house as she looked through her scope and found her blonde target in it. _'Crap I don't want to do this but I also don't want that broom stuck up my ass.'_ She moved the scope around and saw Edward leaning back in the chair and smiling. Then she saw his legs up on the table '_I could shoot him in the leg and tell her I missed the girl'_ she thought _'Her head, his leg, her head, his leg' _that echoed through her mind for a few seconds as she closed her eyes '_Well I guess it's the-'_ she fired the rifle.

Winry turned around and looked at Edward's feet on the table raising her hand to smack them off there was '_Ting'_ sound then a burning feeling that shot through her arm "Ow Shit" she grabbed the upper part of her arm. Edward's eyes widened at the site of blood running down her arm "WINRY!" he jumped up and grabbed her and spun her around landing up against the wall with his body pressed to the back of her "Don't move" he whispered in her ear.

Just then Pinako and Al walked into the kitchen and Pinako cleared her throat "Are we interrupting something?" Edward turned around to see the hole in her dildo looking bun on her head and Al's head had a straight line buzzed down the middle of it and there was a hole in his paper "Uh Brother what the fuck was that?"

"GET DOWN SOMEONE'S SHOOTING AT THE HOUSE!" Edward yelled turning to grab a towel and wrap it around Winry's bleeding arm. Pinako's eyes widened at the site of blood coming from her grandaughter's arm. "WHHHHAAA, What's going on here Ed?" He wrapped Winry's arm tightly and pushed her softly towards Pinako "Watch her while Al and I go check."

"EDWARD!" Winry pleaded as he turned around to face her and she saw how pissed off he was and that the fire had returned to his eyes "I told that bitch if she hurt you I would come after her." Giving her a reassuring look he turned to walk out as he yelled back over his shoulder "DON'T WORRY I WON'T KILL HER I'M JUST GOING TO MAME HER SOME." Al followed his pissed off brother out the door being pissed off himself at the way his hair looked.

Both brothers stopped at the bottom of the hill and stood there then as they looked up they saw someone tumbling down it yelling "OH MY GOD. OH. OH. OH MY GOD. OH. OH. OOOOH. OOOOH MYYYYY GOOOOD." She landed at Edward's feet as she reached out and put her hands on his feet "Oh shit the agony of De feet." She looked up to see him staring down at her "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he asked angrily "AND WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU SHOOTING AT OUR HOUSE?"

"Please. Please." She began to pull herself up him by his clothes feeling his left leg "Your leg is automail?" she kept pulling herself up "You have to help me." Reaching Edward's shoulders she stood up and began babbling "She was going to shove a broom somewhere and to tell you the truth she's crazy as a loon. I tried to shoot you in the leg." Edward's eyebrows moved together in confusion "What the hell are you talking about? What broom? And why did you shoot my leg?" Al pointed to his head "Look what the hell you did to my hair." He sulked in a low voice "It looks awful now."

Edward shook his head staring at his brother than his attention went back to the girl as he said through gritted teeth "Where the hell is Christie?" she smiled a cheesy smile at him "Oh you mean the psychotic chick?" Edward nodded his head yes at her as she fidgeted with her hands turning towards town and then she pointed "She's there waiting for me to tell her the blonde rabbit is dead." Edward stared at her trying to figure out her babbling nonsense "Blonde rabbit?" Then he rolled his eyes and shook his head realizing she meant Winry.

"You're going to take me and show me where she is." Edward demanded as he pulled on her arm "No. No. She's crazy and she'll kill me for not shooting her." Edward wasn't taking no for an answer "She won't have a chance to kill you when I get a hold of her."

Reaching town Prudence showed Edward the place that Christie had rented. As he and Al searched around in it they found no trace of her. "We need to split up and look for her Al." Edward said turning to his younger sibling who really didn't think this was the best idea "We should stick together Ed." Edward wanted to find this lunatic and deal with her he wasn't in the mood to think rationally. "I just want to find her and kick her ass for trying to kill Winry Al." Al walked up and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder "I know brother but we have to be smart." Edward turned to walk out the door and said back over his shoulder "Smart went out the window when she got that girl to take that shot." He knew Prudence didn't want to make the shot and he also knew how psychotic Christie was so he decided to look for her himself.

Walking through the streets of Resembool he checked every place he could and in every nook and cranny but no sigh of Christie as he and Al ran back into each other. Al looked up at the sun going down "Brother let's wait till first light and start again."

Edward was determined to stop Christie and he wasn't giving up so soon "You go ahead home Al and check on Winry and granny I'll be along soon." Al reluctant to leave his brother "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Al turned to walk away "Don't do anything stupid Ed."

Smiling a cheesy smile at his younger sibling, "Yeah sure thing Al" giving him a thumbs up. Edward continued on his search as Al started home worrying about his brother Al figured that he would just give up and come home if he couldn't find her.

Starting to get annoyed at the cat and mouse game Edward just stood in a dark alley and spoke out loud "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE CHRISTIE AND I TOLD YOU I WOULD COME AFTER YOU. SO HERE I AM."

Christie was out of Edwards sight not more than twenty feet away from him in a dark corner _'I have seen you fight my love and I know your moves so I can't just sneak up behind you, you would know I was there_.' She looked to her left and saw a lead pipe and bent down and picked it up then picked a huge rock up next to it. Knowing if she threw the rock in front of Edward he would move backwards away from it into a defense stance so she threw it. It landed in front of Edward and his head snapped to the side to look in the direction of the noise "What the hell was that?" He asked aloud as he did a one handed back flip and landed on his feet '_I don't like this_.' He thought squinting his eyes to see in the dark '_I'll say this for her_ _she's got me spooked'_ He tried to relax some as he turned to walk out of the alley he felt something smash into the front part of his head and he hit his knees _'What_ _the fuck was that_?' he thought as everything began to get blurry and blood trickled down his cheek and he saw the outline of a silhouette walk out of the shadows "Now look what you've gone and made me do my love." She bent down in front of him as he tried hard to steady himself on his knees "You've made me hurt you." He knew he was going to lose consciousness and all he could do was look her in the eyes and put his finger up to call her closer she thought he was going to kiss her but all he said was "Fuuuck you" then fell on his face and passed out from the blow to the head.

She stood up and smiled a devious smile "Now is that anyway to talk to your future wife and mother of your child?" She grabbed his leg and began to drag him down the alley. His eyes opened some and he could tell he was being dragged down the street from the gravel sticking into his back. His head hurt so fucking bad he wished he could chop it off right now but there was nothing he could do because he was disorientated and losing blood as his eyes drooped and he lost consciousness again.


	10. Chapter 10

The Unknown Chap.10

As Edward opened his eyes everything was blurry and his head felt like someone was beating a drum inside of it because it hurt so badly. He tried to focus on where he was and moving wasn't an option when he realized he was tied to a chair. Lifting his head to look around he noticed he was in a house or shed he couldn't really make it out because it was semi dark. Just then a match strike happened and someone lite a candle as she lifted the match to blow it out he saw it was Christie "You gave me quite a scare I thought I hit you too hard because you've been out for almost two days." She walked over and touched his head "I cleaned your wound my love and bandaged it for you."

He closed his eyes and cringed at her touch and looked away from her "Thanks" laying his head back on the chair he got the feeling he was in deep shit at this point. Gathering his thoughts he turned his head back towards her "Can I ask what you hit me with?"

She held up the lead pipe "Oh the first thing I found which was this." Looking at the pipe he shook his head "Well I have to give you credit for incapacitating me."

**MEANWHILE AT THE ROCKBELL **

Winry had been going stir crazy for two days wondering where Edward was as Al scoured the streets of Resembool looking for clues with Aslan. Al came upon the alley and walked into it as he got to the middle of the alley he looked down and noticed a pool of blood _'E-Ed'_ he thought as he looked farther and saw the drag marks and more blood trialing down the alley. Aslan walked up beside him and seeing the pool of blood "Oh no does this mean she got him?"

Al's head lowered "I knew I should have never left him." He began following the trail of blood down the alley "I don't like the looks of this it looks like she caught him off guard." '_Did she shoot him or stab him? What did she do to cause all this blood or is it hers? But if that's the case where's Ed?'_ Al stopped at the end of the alley where the blood ended and scratched the back of his head. Turning to Aslan he smiled a cheesy smile "I don't know where to go from here." Aslan looked around and pointed to the market place "We could go ask around and see if anyone has seen her."

**Back at Christie's undisclosed location**

Walking over to Edward she straddled his lap and sat on it and pulled his face up as he strained against her touch "Darling why fight it? I love you Edward." He stopped and thought maybe he could use this to his advantage "If you love me then why am I tied up?" she gave him a sly look "Clever Edward" she said moving her face closer to his "Because you'll run away." She grabbed the back of his neck and smashed her lips into his as he struggled to move his head away. But being tied up he had little choice in the matter. Leaning back she smiled "I wish our first kiss could have been under different circumstances."

"Reeeally" he choked out trying not to vomit because her breath smelled like fish. Coughing he looked back to her _'Maybe I can make her think I've had a change of heart.'_ Christie turned and smiled at him "Now if you're on your best behavior I'll let you see our daughter when I bring her here." Edward's eyes widened '_Daughter?' _"Just what the hell are you talking about? We don't have a daughter."

Smiling her creepy smile Christie turned and walked behind the chair placing her hands on his shoulders and then running them down his chest as she whispered in his ear "Yes we do remember you brought her back from Lior."

'_OH MY GOSH IT'S ASLAN' _He thought as he moved his head away "Christie you're deranged. Aslan is not our daughter she's just a girl who lost her parents."

She jumped backwards "Precisely that's why we're going to be her parent's baby cakes." '_She is completely out of her fucking mind and delusional'_ Edward thought struggling against the ropes. "Oh that's no use my love my father was a sailor and taught me to tie all sorts of tight knots." She walked back over and sat straddling his lap again. '_Daaaaamn it! she's right they are tight'_ He saw her face moving towards his again and he turned his and she stuck her tongue out and ran it up his cheek as she leaned into him "Mmmm you taste so good I can't wait to get my tongue on the rest of you." She said running her hand down to his crotch he couldn't believe this was happening _'First Winry, now her, what is it about my_ _crotch women have to touch?_' He thought about it a minute '_Oh yeah_.' Looking into her eyes he gave her a sexy look and she almost melted from it "You know Christie if you keep this up you'll have to untie me sooner or later-" He then choked out the word "Baby."

She laughed and threw her head back "Oh don't worry Edward I have plans for you that you could never imagine."

"OH! I can hardly wait." He said sarcastically as he concentrated on the ropes on his hands again '_Leave it to her, she would have to tie my hands together and my body to the chair. Not good. This is really not good.'_ He thought as she stood up and began unbuttoning her top.'_Creee..py'_ He thought as he tried to come up with something that would make her stop "Hey. Yoo hoo Christie Uh…I can't feel the circulation in my hands. Can you do something about that?" She stopped giving him an annoyed look like he had just interrupted her grand performance "You have got to be kidding me Ed. I was just about to put on a show for you."

'_What whales on the beach?'_ He thought then smiled a slight smile at her "I know I'm sorry-"choking out "Honey."

Al had drawn a picture of Christie as they showed it around to the merchants "Have you seen her around here anywhere?" he asked and showed merchant after merchant the picture. This went on for about an hour and he was about to give up when a woman yelled "I saw her" she pointed to the picture than took it from Al and staring at it "She was a really strange girl. Almost creepy. Said she was looking for something sweet to feed her husband then got mad and threw stuff off my table when I told her I sold the last pie to someone else."

Al got excited "Did you see where she went?"

The woman pointed towards a small group of run down houses "Yeah she went over that way."

Al grabbed the picture and smiled "Thank you, Thank you very much ma'am" he motioned to Aslan as they ran off and the woman yelled "Be careful I think she had a knife." Aslan yelled back over her shoulder "We will" trying to keep up with Al on her crutches.

As they got to the houses Al started looking in the windows "They're all abandoned." Just then Aslan caught a glimpse of light coming from one of the windows "Look Al" she pointed to it and they both went over to investigate. As Al looked through the window he saw Edward tied up to a chair _'Brother_' then he saw Christie dancing over to Ed '_Oh boy.'_

Edward looked up and saw her and thought he was done for _'This is an unknown I would rather keep unknown'_ he thought as she got on her knees in front of him and began pulling his pants off "Uhhhhh Christie don't you think we ought to get to know each other first." He asked as she was just about to go down on it the door burst open. Edward got a huge grin on his face "ALLLL!" then he remembered what Christie was doing "QUICK AL SHE'S GOING AFTER ." He began pointing down with his tongue which looked really obscene to Al.

"What do you want me to do?" Al asked and Edward screamed in horror "HARPOON THE BITCH!" Al clapped his hands and sent the floor moving in an upward motion as Christie went with it "Uh, just who the fuck are you?" she asked sliding down the wall. "I'm his BROTHER!" then he gave her a pissed off look.

Aslan crawled in back of the chair and cut Edward's restraints loose and he stood up and yanked his pants up and walked over to Christie and punched her square in the face and through gritted teeth "HOW fucking dare you VIOLATE me LIKE THAT." As he stood over her and she started to cry "I'm sorry you're just such a handsome man and I've always wanted someone to love me." Edward started jumping up and down "WELL THAT'S NOT EXACTLY HOW TO GET SOMEONE TO LOVE YOU, YOU CRAZY PSYCOTIC BITCH!"

"Brother calm down she's really scared I think you proved your point." Al laughed because of the situation he caught Edward in but he knew it would have gotten more serious if he hadn't showed up.

Edward's head snapped around "What are you laughing at? Do you want me to lock you in here with her for a day ALPHONSE?" Al cringed at Edward's voice and his head lowered "No brother."

"Yeah I almost got raped by a psychotic out of her mind crazy bitch." He turned to Aslan and Al "SO laugh it up now people." Then his attention went back to Christie who was crawling for the door during his little outburst "And just WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" he grabbed her by the back of the hair and picked her up "Please. Please don't hurt me." Edward could see she was just a broken psycho at this point. So he decided he wouldn't pummel her to the ground.

He got her up to face him "Look Christie I don't want to hurt you. But I seriously don't love you and I never will." He picked her shirt up and handed it to her "I'm willing to forget all this if you just go back to Lior and try to honestly find someone to love you. This crazy shit has to stop but if I hear from Rose your stalking people again I'll have you put away." Raising an eyebrow at her "Do you understand?"

She knew he meant what he said and she thought about it for a minute and then smiled "Yes I understand you Edward and I am truly sorry for trying to kill your girlfriend."

"Well she's not exactly my girlfriend" he smiled "Yet."

Al cleared his throat "Can we get out of this hell hole brother and leave the bad memories."

As they all walked out of the run down house Christie thought to herself _'I'm not going back to Lior because I hear there's more awesome men in Central. Maybe I can sta- I mean find one there' _shaking her head_ 'AW, who the fuck am I fooling I'll be back stalking in no time.' _

Walking home Edward didn't say a word till Al said "I never should have left you alone brother." Putting his head down as Aslan stared up at him when Edward stopped "Al I'm going to have to learn to take care of myself without alchemy now. Anyway if she wouldn't have clocked me in the head I think I would have taken her." The house came into view and Winry was on the porch and seeing three figures coming back she breathed a sigh of relief.

'_I really don't want to discuss that embarrassing situation with her'_ he thought putting his head down and walking up to the house as she ran down to him "Edward are you okay?" She noticed the bandage on his head and the blood in his hair.

"I'm fine Winry now if you'll excuse me I'd like to take a shower." He said walking past her and directly to the hose in the back yard_. _Stepping under the hose andletting the water fall down his body_ 'God I feel violated' _He put his hand to hishead _'And my fucking head is killing me damn that crazy ass girl. I can't believe she did that to me.' _Washing his hair and rinsing out the shampoohe turned the water off and stepped out from under the hose only to have a towel stuck in his face. Looking up he saw Winry smiling one of her huge smiles and he took the towel as she lowered her head "How's your head?"

Drying his hair he let out a sigh "Its felt better." Then he looked up at her "If you don't mind Winry I'd like to forget this ever happened." Which he knew he couldn't but, he really didn't want to discuss almost losing his virginity to a psychopath with her.

As he turned to walk off she knew he didn't want to talk about it so she didn't force the subject "Alright Ed why don't you go rest for a while. I'll be up to change the bandage on your head later." He waved back over his shoulder "Yeah, Yeah I think I will."

Later when Winry went up to change the bandage on his head she found him standing staring out the window. Entering the room he turned to look at her "Are you ready for me to change the bandage now?" He walked over and sat down on the bed "Sure."

For the next year and a half after Aslan's surgery Edward taught her everything he knew about alchemy and then started sparing with her as part of her rehabilitation process. But in the back of his mind he still hadn't forgot the whole Christie incident and that was an unknown he never wanted to face again. He really didn't know what the future held for Aslan but she was a survivor and she had him and Al to fall back on now.

Looking over at Winry that day he wondered what their future held after those two days they spent locked in his room before he went to Lior that time they had no physical contact since then probably due to the fact he didn't think he could fight her off the next time.


	11. Chapter 11

The Unknown Chap.11

**Two years after defeating father**

Edward was on the roof of the Rockbell house and he had just smashed his finger with a hammer "This should not be this hard" He said putting his finger to his mouth and sucking on it. He clapped his hands together and put them to the roof and nothing happened "Eh, worth a shot." He said standing up and walking to the top of the roof and staring out at the countryside "It was all worth it."

Al voice rang out "Brother what's taking so long?" he asked climbing up on the roof. Looking at Al climbing on the roof "These damn chores are testing the limits of my courtesy. Winry treats me like I'm her own personal slave" He pulled his fists to his chest "AND AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE-"

Al cut him off by saying "Winry said she's making tea to go with the apple pie she's baking." Edward's hands dropped "Oh okay" Al smiled walking over and standing by Edward on the roof "Woooow you can see the entire countryside today huh?" He and Edward just stared out across it "Yeah" Edward said smiling.

Al stared off in to the countryside "It's so vast." Edward was staring into the countryside too "Yeah."

"So I've been thinking about something lately." Al said.

Edward smiled "Me too and I bet we're thinking the samething." Edward had been thinking maybe there was a way to find out if he could get his portal back. But after training Aslan he realized that alchemy wasn't the most important thing in his life but he had to try if there was a way. He and Al had come up with a new way of trying things in alchemy that had to do with giving more on your part then depending on the equivalent exchange. They wanted to go East and West to see if they could come up with a new way to obtain this scenario.

That day at the train depot Edward had been thinking about another unknown situation that had been on his mind for a year now it was he and Winry. So sitting there that day while she nagged him about how to take a care of his leg his mind was on a way to ask her or tell her how he really felt. But his stubbornness and lack of communication skills on the subject hindered that until she mentioned the next time he needed maintenance he would have to make an appointment.

As he stopped and turned to face her "Listen Winry" she stared at him "What's the matter."

He didn't know how to ask her or tell her it was something he hadn't had to face. As she waited for an answer from him, "Well what just say it?" He knew what he wanted to say in his mind but getting it to pass his lips was another story as he struggled with the words then he put it in the only thing he knew well as he pointed at her and yelled "EQUIVELANT EXCHANGE I'LL GIVE HALF MY LIFE TO YOU IF YOU GIVE HALF OF YOUR'S TO ME?" '_There I said it'_ He thought waiting for her answer as his cheeks turned bright red. She couldn't believe what he just said '_Did he just ask me to give him half my life in an alchemic equation?_' As their conversation went on and she figured out on her fingers that 85% would be a good number of her life to give to him he just laughed then as their answers gave them comfort enough to know where the unknown situation was at they felt more comfortable when he boarded the train.

Sitting on the train Edward did a lot of thinking as he stared out the window and feeling he had really no reason to go on this trip and that he had just made the biggest step in his life semi-proposing to Winry he wondered how long he could keep this up. Well he got his answer when four months into his trip West he just had no enthusiasm for this sort of traveling and researching anymore. So he called Al and told him "Little brother I've taken care of you for a long time and now your grown. I just don't have it in me anymore like you do so I'm going home to start on this new unknown thing I got going."

A month later he exited the train in Resembool and began walking down the long stretch of road he had walked so many times before and stopping as the house came into site he reached in his pocket and pulled a small box out. '_Well here goes nothing this is one unknown I'm going to have no control over. I'm scared and I don't know what to expect but I'm sure everything will turn out like I hope and imagine it will and it's not a total catastrophe.'_ As he got closer to the house Den started barking '_So much for the element of surprise'_ He thought as Pinako opened the door and stared at him "Well shrimp what are you doing back here so soon."

'_SHRIMP! Does she always have to refer to my height even though I've grown three inches?'_ gritting his teeth and not wanting to get in a yelling match with her he then smiled remembering this was always the way they greeted each other "Well you microscopic old bag can you tell me where Winry is?"

Pinako looked surprised at him as she looked him up and down the focused on the small box in his hand "Weeeell I see this maybe a more special occasion than I thought." She turned and pointed to the door leading to the workshop in the basement "She's down there Ed."

"Thanks" he said dropping his suitcase as he walked through the door across the room to door leading to the basement. Standing there he tried to gather every bit of courage he had and he also tried to figure out what he was going to say. '_Alright I got everything I want to say rehearsed in my head, So here goes.' _ He opened the door and descended the stairs and he could hear her machining away on a piece of metal. She was covered in grease and sweat as he walked up behind her. As she machined the piece she had a strange feeling someone was standing there so she stopped and turned the machine off and turned around.

He cracked a sideways grin at her "Hey gear head I see you're busy as a bee as always."

Surprised to see him "Edward?" she started fidgeting with her hair and wiping her hands "I wasn't expecting you." Then she gave him an annoyed look "You didn't break anything yet did you?"

He chuckled "No Winry my leg is fine."

She raised an eyebrow at him "Then what are you doing back so soon?" He walked forward towards her and she didn't know how to react to that as she backed into her counter and he pressed himself against her. "I've missed you" He said leaning his face forward and letting his lips meet hers softly. She lost all train of thought at that point when he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her on the counter and sat her down. Leaning his face back he lowered his head "Look Winry I know I did a shabby job of proposing to you last time and I just want to do it right this time."

She gave him a shocked look, "What?" she watched as he lifted his hand and she saw the small box and her heart began to beat faster as he opened it "Winry I'm not the same person I was two years ago. I don't have that urge to go researching everything anymore all I want to do is be here with you. So if you would answer me this one question" He looked up and into her eyes "Will you marry me?"

She sat there flabbergasted for a minute then she looked into those soft amber pools that made her melt everytime he looked at her and shook her head yes slowly. Realizing she hadn't said anything she smiled "Yes Edward I will marry you." Pulling the ring out of the box he placed it on her finger then leaned in and kissed her passionately and she completely melted into him. '_I never thought this day would ever come but yet here it is' _she thought getting lost in his kiss_._ He began running his hand up her leg as she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist then she began pulling his jacket off his shoulders as the jacket dropped to the ground he reached up with both hands and cupped her face and went to kiss her again as their teeth clanked together "Ouch" the both said together and he began kissing her again then his hand dropped and ran down her side and he lifted the side of her shirt with his finger and slide his hand up to her breast as she let out a little moan. Reaching down to his belt she undid it and dropped it to the floor as they caught a glimpse into each other's eyes before they cracked their heads together "This should not be this complicated" Edward said as they smiled a slight smile at the other then he began to ravish her lips again as she started with fumbling fingers on the buttons on his pants and by the way they were bulging she knew he was ready as she pushed them down past his waist. Slipping his hand under her skirt she let out a little squeak as he began to massage her then he pulled her to the edge of the counter and pulling her underwear to the side he entered her and she felt an explosion of emotions and passion as they became one. The rhythm was slow at first and it hurt a little as she let out groans of pain and pleasure and as he picked up his rhythm a little he grabbed her ass and buried his face in her neck as their rhythm got faster and she couldn't control herself anymore grabbing the back of his shirt and sliding her hands under it she ran her nails down his back as he let out a groan of pain. The rhythm got faster and faster and she started moaning "Ed! Oh God Ed! Oh my god EDWAAARD!" Then he relaxed in her arms as he jerked a few times and she exploded all over the front of him. They both just stayed there for a minute then he leaned back and shyly looked at her and cracked a sideways grin as she stared at him in amazement "I told you it would be better if we waited." His cheeks turned slightly pink as he said it and she blushed a deep red in hers. Now he thought _'That was one unknown I liked dealing with.'_

**Nine months later**

Edward paced back and forth across the porch as one scream after another left Winry's mouth and the occasional threat of wanting to severally beat him to death with her wrench between screams. Pinako came out and asked him to come in and help her with Winry. Maybe he could calm her down as he walked in and saw her legs bent up and her swollen stomach another contraction hit her and she glared at him "EDWAAAAAARD" she yelled and he bent down next to her and took her hand and she squeezed his so hard he was wishing he still had his automail one as the contraction passed she looked up and shook her head "I can't do this."

He smiled a soft smile at her "If anyone can do it you can Winry."

Shaking her head vigorously "No. No I can't Ed I'm just too tired." He leaned closer to her "Winry" he said smiling reaching down to get a towel and wiping her forehead "You can do this." His reassurance gave her the strength to go on as Pinako yelled "Next contraction push girl."

As the contraction hit Winry pushed her hardest and then fell back onto Edward as he sat behind her. A few minutes later another contraction hit as Edward lifted her forward "AHHHHH" she yelled as she pushed harder than she did before. Falling back on Edward he wiped her forehead again.

"I see the head" Pinako said smiling as she gave Edward a reassuring look. He inhaled deeply as he looked down at Winry "Okay you're in the home stretch Winry." He watched as another contraction hit and she leaned up and pushed and then fell back on him. Pinako smiled up at Edward as she smacked the baby on the ass and he began to cry "It's a boy Ed." He smiled an ear to ear grin and leaned down and kissed Winry on the head "You did it Winry."

"I don't think I could ever do that again." She said smiling as she looked at their son Pinako was holding up. Pinako took the baby over and washed him off and bringing him back she looked at Edward "Well daddy do you want to hold him."

Edward's eyes widened he had never held a baby before and he really didn't want to drop him "Uh…Well….I" Pinako looked at him "Just put your arms out Ed" He did what she said "Now curl them to your chest boy" She said as he did what she instructed and she sat the baby in his arms. As he stood there holding his son he felt happy '_We actually created this little person' "_Hello Connor" he said smiling down at the baby, Winry had picked the name if it was a boy. He walked over and sat down by Winry "He's so small" Edward said then thought about what he had just said as the baby let out a scream and began to cry.

Pinako laughed "Oh look he's just like his father. He doesn't like to be called small." She said sarcastically and then Winry looked at Edward and they both laughed.

Two years later they were in the same position they were in before as Winry screamed bloody murder and swore "Edward you will never touch me AGAIIIIIN."As she breathed through the pain and Pinako and Edward were right there coaching her through it as she gave birth to their second child a little girl. Edward was so proud to have a daughter now as Pinako cleaned her up and handed her to her father "Hello Nina" he said holding her close to his face. Nina a name he would never forget but this Nina would have a chance in life to grow up and live. As he sat there rocking his daughter a few hours later while Winry slept he thought '_We deal with unknown things everyday and some are bad but some are good. The bad ones we can change sometimes and the good ones are a blessing when they come.' _He looked down at his daughter as she slept_ 'But if you can conquer the unknown things in life then you've made a step forward. Don't let the unknown define what you do in life because life's too short and even though it's unknown you never know what's waiting for you on the other side of that victory.' _He laid his daughter in her crib and bent down and kissed Winry on the forehead "Sleep tight…gear head" he chuckled to himself thinking of all the other times he called her that and now she was his wife and the mother of his children '_Who would have guessed it' _he thoughtas he shook his head and a smile curved the corner of her mouth "You'd be lost without me alchemy freak." She said opening her eyes looking up at him and he realized at that moment that the only true unknown for him was she was right he would be lost without her.


End file.
